Just Friends
by Catxcali
Summary: JJ and Morgan centric with other characters obviously thrown in. Rated T for now may change later for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Criminal Minds Fanfic and I honestly don't know why, Ive been watching the show since it began. I don't own Criminal Minds nor any of the characters. Anyways, its JJ/Morgan centric but of course the other team members are in it too. Rated T for now, may change to R if I add any smut. Lets just say that Will and Henry never existed because that would be a lot easier on me. **

It had been a long weekend for Morgan; the team went out for drinks after a case on Friday, and he went out with his buddies for his one friends bachelor party on Saturday night. So to say the least, the weekend was full of booze and when he woke up Monday morning he could definitely feel a massive headache coming on. Regretfully he unlocked his phone and started to read the texts JJ had just sent him about a case they're all leaving for later that afternoon. After he read the most recent conversation, he read further up, from Friday and Saturday night. Seeing the texts brought a flood of memories rushing back and he suddenly dreaded work today, thinking back to Friday night Morgan began to get ready for work.

"_Next rounds on me!" Garcia shouted, leaving the team's booth heading to the bar to get more shots for everyone. _

_It had been a long case and they were out of town for almost a whole week, so to say that they all needed a break was an understatement. _

"_I think Garcia is trying to get us all drunk." Emily slurred out._

"_Well I think we all deserve a good night out, I mean, after this week, we deserve time off." Morgan laughed along with Emily. _

"_Ah, don't get too comfortable with that idea, I expect to see you all at work Monday morning." Hotch piped in._

"_Well no matter the amount of drinks any of us has tonight, the alcohol should be worn off by Monday morning, so don't worry. We'll be there." Reid said as he grabbed another shot from Garcia who just returned. _

_Everyone seemed to be enjoying each other's small-talk as the front door of the bar opened revealing a freezing cold JJ rushing over to the table. Morgan couldn't help but stare, theres just always been something about her, he thought to himself as she headed their way. _

"_Sorry guys, I had to finish my paperwork and I didn't want to wait until Monday." JJ said as she took her seat in between Morgan and Emily._

"_You look freezing angle!" Garcia said as she pushed two shot glasses full of tequila towards JJ._

"_Well its 20 degrees outside and all I have is my sweater." JJ said as she gladly took the shots from her crazy friend and quickly downed both shots definitely attracting stares from her coworkers. They all knew it had been a tough case on JJ so none of them said anything. "Okay im going to get me some whisky," JJ said, already feeling the affect of the shots on her, as she stood up to go to the bar, "Do any of you need anything?"_

"_No thank you, I'm actually going to head out and see Jack before he goes to sleep." Hotch said as he put on his jacket._

"_And Im his ride so looks like Im going too." Rossi said as he got up as well._

"_Wow, I get here and everyone leaves." JJ joked as she made her way to the bar._

"_Im going to help JJ, see you guys on Monday." Morgan said as he waved to his bosses and quickly followed the tipsy blonde. Leaving Reid, Garcia, and Prentiss at the table. _

"_Derek Morgan, are you stalking me?" JJ slurred out, obviously I cant handle my alcohol tonight, she thought to herself._

"_Just helping you with the drinks Jayje." Morgan chuckled out._

"_Well aren't you just the gentleman of the day." JJ smiled as she turned around_

"_Hey honey, can I buy you a drink?" Some random guy said as he came up behind JJ._

"_Sorry, I already ordered some for me and my friends, maybe next round." She kindly turned the guy down and faced Morgan again. _

"_Come on, baby." He said as he placed his hand on her arm, causing her to jump and Morgan to step in front of her. _

"_Its actually Agent, and she said no thank you." Morgan said as he pressed JJs back on his chest and held her protectively against him with his hands on her waist._

"_Oh I see, you guys are together?" The guy asked, obviously annoyed that JJ wouldn't take his offer._

"_No actually-.." Morgan was cut off by JJ._

"_Yeah we are, sorry." She said as she placed her hands on top of Morgans and backed into him harder. JJ blushed as she heard a low moan escape Morgans parted lips._

_The guy quickly left after JJ 'admitted' that she and Morgan were a couple. Unlike the guy who quickly left JJ and Morgan made no quick attempts at separating their bodies, something just felt right. As they waited for their drinks, they stayed in the exact same position. The only time and movement was made was when a good song came on, JJ started to sway her hips making her backside rub against Morgan earing another low growl. Maybe it was the booze or maybe it was them just giving into the feelings they've always secretly had for each other but they ignored the stares from their coworkers and kept dancing._

"_Ms. Jareau, your drinks." The bartender said as he pushed her tray of shots toward her and Morgan._

_The two quickly separated and reached for the tray of drinks. They made their way back throught the crowd towards their table and passed out the drinks respectively. "I think Im actually going to head out guys." JJ said as she grabbed her purse and put her sweater back on._

"_No Jayje, you cant leave yet, its just the youngsters left now, no Hotch or Rossi." Garcia stated sadly._

"_I know but I had a really long day and after all that paperwork, I just want to get inmy bed and sleep till Monday." JJ chuckled._

_Morgan just kept staring at her, he wasn't even listening to what excuse she was saying for heading home. He couldn't get he out of his mind, her eyes, the way she danced, just everything. He quickly stood up and took his leather Jacket off the back of the chair and placed it on JJs shoulders. _

"_So youre not freezing walking back to your car." He said with a smug smile on his lips._

"_Thank you." JJ said coyly as she looked up at him though her eyelashes and blushed a little._

"_My pleasure." Morgan said as he headed to the bathrooms._

_JJ said her goodbyes and headed out to her car as Morgan stood in line for the mens room, they were both thinking the same thing but Morgan knew that if he wanted JJ he would take his time and not rush into anything. So Morgan stayed at the bar when he really just wanted to go home with JJ and show her how much he actually wants her, because he's wanted her for a while now._

Morgan was snapped out of his flashback as he slammed his car door and began walking into the building. Man this girl has got time flying by for me and I'm not even with her, he thought. Today and the case was going to be awkward for Morgan and JJ both because of what happened on Friday night and because of the texts he was sending JJ on Saturday night from the bachelor party. He asked her multiple times to hookup and he kept telling her how gorgeous she was and how hot she made him. So yeah, to say today was going to be awkward was an understatement. Litlle did he know, JJ has all the same feelings he does.

Morgan walked into the round table room and he couldn't decide if fate was on his side or not, but the only chair left was right next to JJ. She smiled and blushed a little at him when he walked in and sat next to her. As JJ got up to present the case, their knees bumped and they both let out a gasp at the same time.

"Man this is going to be a long case." Morgan said under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

As they took their seats on the jet, JJ, Prentiss, Reid, and Hotch all sat at the table and Rossi and Morgan sat on the couch opposite them so they could all talk about the case. JJ internally sighed to herself for sitting next to Emily because that meant he and Derek could have some space, thank god, she thought.

"Okay, so when we get to Chicago I want Reid and Rossi to go look at the latest bodies at the morgue and see if they can tell us anything, Emily you and I are going to talk to the victims' families," Hotch turned to look at JJ, "you and Morgan go to the crime scene and see if there is anything that could help with the profile."

Morgan didn't know whether to be excited or nervous to work with JJ all day, after what happened that weekend, he decided that it was a mix of both. Just then JJ looked up and made eye contact with Morgan and gave him a shy smile, definitely excited, he thought to himself.

Once they landed in Chicago, they went their separate ways. Derek grabbed the keys to the SVU and opened the passenger side door for JJ.

"Thanks.." JJ said slightly thrown off guard.

"I am a gentlemen, according to you from Friday night." He said as he closed his door and fastened his seatbelt.

"Well a lot of stuff happened on Friday, so I don't really know what to believe." JJ said as she turned to Morgan.

Derek could tell she was blushing and he wanted to know what was going on between them, just as much as she probably did but it wasn't a good idea to talk about it while out on assignment.

"JJ look-.." He was cut off again by JJ

"Derek, its not a big deal, we can just forget about the whole thing if you want to. But now isn't really the time to talk about it." She motioned to the crime scene they had just pulled up to.

"I know you don't want to forget about it." Morgan said as he grabbed her forearm to stop her from getting out of the SVU.

"Maybe I don't, but this still isn't the time to talk about it," JJ chuckled, "Lets go."

Morgan let out a sigh as he closed his door and headed around the front of the car to where JJ was waiting. The crime scene was already pretty picked over from the CSIs so there wasn't much for them to look at. The two headed into the house and Morgan opened the door and placed his hand on the small of JJs back to guide her into the house. Maybe he was imagining it, but when he placed his hand on her back, she seemed to lean into his palm. JJ turned around and smiled at him, damn I definitely didn't imagine that, he thought.

The day dragged on and the blistering heat of a Chicago summer wasn't helping one bit. Once Hotch decided to let them go back to the hotel to get a few hours of sleep, the team let out a group of cheers.

"Ill see you all tomorrow morning at 8, JJ I want you here at 7 for a press release." Hotch said as he nodded to the group and headed for the door.

"Morgan is taking Rossi and I out to one of his favorite bars in the city to meet up with some of his old high school friends," Reid said as he turned to JJ and Prentiss, "Do you guys want to come?"

"Yeah count me in, Im not ready for bed yet." Emily stated as she grabbed her keys.

JJ could feel Morgan staring at her out of the corner of her eye. I know he wants me to go, and I want to go too but the last time we were at a bar together things got pretty heated, JJ was thinking to herself.

"Maybe another time, I have to get up early tomorrow for the press conference and I still have some paper work to look over tonight," JJ said as she turned to Reid. "Sorry." The sorry was more meant for Morgan than Reid, and she could feel that Derek knew that as he let out an almost inaudible sigh.

"Alright lets go, this old guy has to get some sleep before the night is over." Rossi laughed as he walked out of the temporary office space Chicago PD provided them with.

"Tonights going to be a late one Rossi." Emily shouted as her and Reid followed him out the door.

With the other three gone, it just left JJ and Morgan standing in the office by themselves, an awkward silence swept over them as Morgan waited for JJ to look at him, she seemed to be avoiding eye contact and trying to act busy by packing her stuff up.

"Why aren't you coming?" Morgan said as he stepped behind JJ who was reaching for something across the table.

JJ froze as she felt Morgan behind her, it always amazed her what a simple touch from him could do to her. "Like I said I need to get up earlier than all of you guys tomorrow," She said as she stood up quickly and turned around, not realizing how close Morgan was standing to her. Her chest was flush against his and he looked down at her with his dark eyes. "And its not good to look hungover in front of every news camera in the city." She whispered because of their close proximity.

"Please come." Morgan pleaded as he placed his hands tentatively on her hips, nervous that she would reject him.

"Morgan I-.." She let her sentence trail off because she was too distracted by what he was doing. Morgan slowly moved her hair away from the right side of her neck and let his lips ghost over her skin, he didn't kiss her neck, he was just teasing her. It was obvious that JJ was craving him because she pulled his hips against hers.

JJ could feel how much Morgan wanted her and that made it even harder for her to say what she was about to. "Derek, really, I cant." She backed away from him slightly, disconnecting their bodies. She immediately regretted doing so because she missed the feeling of his breath on her neck.

"Alright," Morgan chuckled, "I guess Ill see you tomorrow then.."

"Yeah, I guess so." JJ smiled up at him.

"Goodnight Jayje." Morgan said as he turned and walked out of the room

"Night." JJ said quietly, to herself because he had already left. She was still so stunned at how fast an awkward silence between the two could turn into sexual tension.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning in the office JJ and Morgan couldn't help but smile at each other at any given opportunity. Smirks and glances were exchanged any time they were in a room together they just hoped no one else noticed how comfortable the two got with each other. The two of them needed some space from all of the sexual tension so, thank god I was placed with Emily today, JJ thought to herself as she climbed into the drivers side of the SUV.

"So," Emily paused looking over at JJ, "What did you do last night?"

"You know what happened last night, you all went out and I went back to my room to do paper work and get ready for the press conference." JJ said as she looked over at her friend questioningly. "I think the better question is, what did you do last night?" She added, trying to get the topic off of her activities of the previous night.

"So that's all you did, paperwork and then you went right to sleep?" Emily asked smirking as she looked over at JJ again.

"Yeah.." JJ trailed off. "Why?"

"Oh, its nothing, I just noticed a certain Derek Morgan knocking on your hotel door around 2:30 am when we got back." Emily smugly said, thinking she would get JJ to admit something.

"Hm, I must've slept right through that." JJ said as she looked out the window trying to focus on the road.

"I guess so.." Emily said still wondering exactly what happened to Morgan last night. She thought back on the previous night and how he sulked around the bar and talked about JJ to his high school buddies at any chance he got. And then seeing JJ let him into her room last night.. I knew she was going to lie, very interesting indeed, Emily thought to herself.

The rest of the ride to the police station was in silence as JJ focused on the road trying to keep the memories of last night out of her mind because they were so very distracting, but the flashback won.

_JJ was suddenly woken up by three loud bangs. She shot up in her hotel bed and looked over to the alarm clock, 2:35 am it read, whats going on she thought? Then she heard it again, this time it was softer, JJ realized it was her door and she was questioning even answering it. She was clad in bra and panties so she threw on her robe and walked over to the door looking through the peephole, she saw that it was Morgan. _

_As JJ slowly opened it she held the top of her robe closed, "Derek, are you okay? Its almost 3 am!" JJ whispered as she moved aside for him to come in._

"_Be honest, why didn't you come out tonight." Morgan said as he closed the door behind him and leaned up against it. _

"_I already told you-…" JJ began but Morgan wasn't having it, he pulled her towards him, but he pushed her up against the door and he boxed her in by putting an arm by her face and another by her hip._

"_The real reason Jennifer." He said as he looked directly._

"_Derek," She paused trying to think of the right words and she was still kind of stunned that he called her Jennifer. "We're friends, really good friends and I don't want to ruin that."_

"_Jayje, I know how I feel about you and I also know you feel the same towards me." He smiled. Morgan could see that she was nervous, she was clutching the top of her robe so tight her knuckles were turning white._

_Did he drink every kind of liquor tonight? JJ thought as she stood right in front of him, she could smell the alcohol in his breath. "I know but-.."_

"_But what?" Morgan cut her off again, getting impatient. He moved his hand away from the door by her face and he lowered it down her cheek, down her collar bone and he finally reached her hand that was grasping the robe shut. _

_JJ relaxed under his touch surprisingly. A shiver went down her spine as Morgan traced his hand down her collar bone and she looked up at him as soon as he reached her hand. JJ loosened her grip on her robe as soon as Morgans hand closed over hers._

_He felt JJ relax under his touch and he slowly lowered her hand down to her side. Morgan brought his hand back up to the opening in her robe and slowly pulled it open more, looking at JJ for conformation that what he was doing was okay. She was just looking down and watch his hand so he took that as shes-okay-with-this so Im going to keep doing what Im doing. Morgan opened the front of the robe completely showing JJs black lace bra and matching panties. _

_JJ looked up at Morgan through her lashes and she blushed a little but wasn't that embarrassed when she heard Morgan let out a low growl as he scanned her body from the tip of her toes to her lips then up to her eyes. She grabbed Morgans shirt in her first and pulled him in so she could kiss him. But this time JJ was in control and she was going to get him back for teasing her earlier that night in the office. She put her lips mere centimeters in front of his, touching her nose to his and nuzzling it a little bit. Morgan reached forward to meet her lips, but JJ backed away slightly, he hadn't learned his lesson yet, she thought. JJ lifted her knee up Morgans leg, pulling him closer to het heat and holding her leg there as she rolled her hips against his. _

"_Fuck… JJ.." Morgan moaned as her panties rubbed against the front of his jeans._

_JJ leaned up placing kisses along his neck, working her way up to his ear, "Sorry I didn't come out tonight." She whispered before she gently sucked on his earlobe._

_Morgan let out a gasp as JJ put his earlobe in his mouth and grinded her hips into his. He didn't think it was possible that something so little could turn him on that much. He moved his hands from his sides down to his jeans and unbuttoned them and quickly slid them down just a bit, so that JJ was rubbing her heat against his boxers. "Its okay, we can make up for it right now." He purred in her ear._

"_Derek," JJ was at a loss for words, the only thing that was separating them was two thin layers of fabric. She couldn't take it anymore, she let out a soft moan as she slid herself along Morgans length while he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Her moan only egged Morgan on more as he pushed himself harder onto her heat. JJ loved where this was going but he was drunk and she didn't want to be that girl that he went to wasted at 2 am. "I don't think I want to make up for it right now." JJ said she she lowered her leg from behind Mogan._

"_What?" he said as he separated from her slightly._

"_Yeah, I don't think right now is a good time." JJ said as she closed her robe._

"_Jennifer Jareau, I may be drunk, but I know when you're teasing me." Morgan said as he pushed his very hard erection against her abdomen. _

_JJ let out another moan, "Not tonight Derek." She said as she kissed him one more time pushing him back slightly._

"_Seriously?" Morgan said in utter shock._

"_Yeah, Im not going to be that girl, Derek." JJ said as she looked at him directly._

"_So what am I supposed to do about this." Morgan said completely serious as he motioned to his boxers._

"_I guess youll just have to take that," JJ slid her fingers slowly across his length, " back to your room and finish yourself." JJ smirked._

"_Jayje, you are just being a tease." Morgan said a little pissed off. _

"_Maybe I am, but Im still not sleeping with you tonight Derek." JJ said as she walked over to her bed. "Close the door on your way out, partner." _

"_Im going to get you back for this JJ." Morgan laughed, a little stunned, as he closed the door. _

Emilys car door closing was what snapped her back into reality. I hope he does get me back for that, soon, JJ thought to herself as the two girls walked into the police station. As soon as they got into the cool air-conditioning JJ headed for the drinking fountain to quench her thirst from the dry heat outside.

JJ nearly spit her water out as she was gulping it down as she felt someone come up behind her and press up against her backside. She didn't spit it out though because she knew exactly who was behind her.

"Agent Jareau." Morgan said smugly waiting for JJ to stand up.

JJ rolled her behind against Derek before standing up to see if anyone saw what the two had just done, but luckily the drinking fountain was in a hallway off to the side of the bathrooms so there was no one around

"Agent Morgan." JJ smiled as she turned around.

"You know if you were thirsty, you could have just come to find me." Morgan winked at her as she leaned up against the wall as he took a drink. JJ let out a hearty chuckle as she picked up on the sexual innuendo.

"Youll be the first to know next time." She said completely serious as he stood up.

"JJ, Morgan, lets go, we've just located the unsub, vest up!" Reid exclaimed as he poked his head around the corner to the bathroom hallway.

"Till next time Jayje." Morgan said as he walked to wards Reid.

We need to get back to the hotel as soon as we catch this sick guy, JJ thought o herself as she vested up, looking forward to spending time with a sober Derek.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all of the reads, it means a lot! I know some of you are wondering what season its set in and I honestly haven't really thought on that too much so I guess, 7. I lover reading y'alls comments so keep em coming!

For some reason everyone was a little on edge as they were on the way to get the unsub. It probably had to do with the fact that he would kidnap girls and torture them for weeks before killing them and leaving them in some alley like trash. The case was slowly taking a toll on all of them in different ways. JJ and Emily felt uncomfortable because of everything the girls went through, normally they wouldn't be as emotional but there was just something about this case. Hotch felt bad for the two of them but would never really show it and Rossi would check up on them from time to time just to ask how things were going. Reid kept to himself mostly, glancing at the women from the corner of his eye when they were all talking about something really gruesome. Morgan was just beside himself, he hated when cases like this were brought to their attention because he really did feel for JJ and Emily. He loved solving them and catching the ass hole who committed the crimes, he just hated what he did to his team members.

They pulled up at the unsubs house at the end of the driveway and Chicago PD lined the streets ready to walk through the house with them. They slowly approached the house with their guns drawn and their attention focused on one thing, getting the latest victim out alive.

"Rossi, Emily, you two go around back," Hotch whispered as they worked their way towards the top of the driveway, "Morgan, Reid, you two go in through the side door."

"Front door it is." JJ said to Hotch as she took the lead.

They made it up the path and Hotch counted down in his mouth piece so he could tell the rest of his team when to breach.

"Now!" Hotch shouted as you heard three loud cracks from the team kicking them down. "FBI" Hotch shouted as he and JJ entered the front door.

The team worked their way to the center of the house without finding anybody inside or hearing a single noise.

"I don't understand, he should be here, Garcia told us so." Morgan said, clearly frustrated.

A slight creak was heard from behind one of the doors in the kitchen and everyone quickly drew their guns again.

"Guys, theres a basement" Reid whisper-shouted as he slowly cracked the door open.

"That wasn't in the blueprints of the house so he must've added it on to the cellar we saw outside." Emily added.

"Okay heres what were going to do, JJ, myself and Reid are going down the stairs." Hotch said as he motioned to the two of them, "Rossi, I want you to take Morgan and Prentiss down to the cellar, we'll corner him."

The team quickly split as they did once before and JJ began to go down the basement stairs followed by Hotch then Reid. Once at the bottom there was an open door that lead to a bedroom, or the creepy version of one JJ thought.

Reid opened the next door that was just a closet and JJ was about to open the third door on the left, the last on in the basement which had to have been attached to the cellar.

"Hotch we found him hes coming your way from the cellar!" Derek shouted into the ear piece letting the rest of his team know that there was a psyco coming towards them.

"Jayje-.." Hotch started to warn her but it was too late, the unsub came crashing through the thin wooden door sending the small agent into the cement wall behind her. She slammed her head pretty hard on the wall and the weight of the unsub was almost crushing her.

"Back off!" The unsub shouted at the now gathered team.

Morgan made a move to try and grab JJ from the crazy guys arms but he quickly stopped when the unsub pulled a gun out and aimed it at her drooped head. Thank god JJ is knocked out right now Morgan thought, because she would be freaking out.

"Listen to me you don't want to do this," Hotch started to say as he lowered his gun and put it in his holster, "Shes an FBI agent, imagine how much worse of a sentence youll get for this."

"Im going away for life, we all know that." He shouted again.

"That wont happen I promise you." Morgan started before Hotch could even get a word out. He also knew that this guy would be going away for life no matter what but he was going to say anything to ensure JJs safety. The team all exchanged glances and finally looked over at Hotch for conformation that they were going to lie to the unsub right now.

Even though it was wrong Hotch played along with what Morgan said, just to ensure JJs safety, "Yeah I can talk to someone for you." Hotch basically pleaded with the guy to get him to let JJ go.

"No you wont!" He shouted, the whole team jumped as soon as the guy made a quick movement. The unsub drew his gun towards JJs head but shot himself instead. Time seemed to slow down as Morgan lurched forward to catch JJs falling body. Reid cradled her head just before it hit the ground and they all stood there for about three seconds in complete shock and utter relief.

The next hour went by in a blur, JJ was picked up by an ambulance, Morgan and Emily rode with her, and the rest of the team packed up to go home. Before they knew it, JJ had 8 stitches at the bottom of her hair line in the back of her head and they were boarding the plane to go home.

"Sorry about all of the fuss guys." JJ said as she poured a cup of coffee from the snack area.

"JJ you needed stitches and none of us are complaining." Reid started, "If you had it your way you would eve just gotten on the plane with no stitches at all." He added laughing.

"That's our Jayje for you." Emily added.

"You go that right." Morgan added as he sat down on the couch, smiling up at JJ.

"Catch some rest guys, theres going to be a lot of paperwork on this one when we get back." Hotch said as he worked his way to the other end of the plane followed by Rossi and Reid.

JJ was stirring her coffee as she looked at all of her teammates and smiled to herself. Emily had already konked out and was snoring, Reid was talking to Rossi about one of his many books, and Hotch was of course working on paperwork. Her gaze then drifted to Morgan who was sitting on the couch doing something on his phone and since no one was really looking at them and no one really knew what was going on between them Morgan motioned for JJ to come sit next to him. She didn't even think twice before going over and sitting next to Morgan leaning on his shoulder and curling her legs under her. Something just felt right about them being with each other and it was definitely something they needed to talk about, but not right now JJ thought.

"Hows the head?" Morgan asked as he looked down at her resting on his shoulder.

"Peachy." JJ said as she looked up smiling.

"Get some sleep." Morgan said as he took the coffee from JJs hand and put it on the table that Emily was sleeping by, accidently waking her up.

"Okay, Agent Morgan." JJ laughed as she snuggled closer to him.

Well aren't they just the cutest Emily thought to herself as she opened one of her eyes to see two of her best friends getting cozy with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

The jet ride was short from Chicago back home and thank god for that because everyone was beat. JJ getting hurt just added to the list of things everyone had to worry about, which was no problem because they all loved JJ, they are all like a big family. As the team walked back into Quantico a sigh of relief waved over them because they were finally home. Garcia came running down the hall to meet them at the elevator to check on her best friend.

"Jayje, come here, let me look at you. Are you okay? I swear I didn't see a basement in the floor plans for the house, Im so sorry this happened. What can I do, do you want tea? An ice pack?" Garcia started to incessantly check on her because she was worried.

"Im fine Penelope, look its not as bad as you think." JJ lifted up her hair and turned around so Garcia and the rest of the team could see her stitches.

"Aw honey." Garcia sighed and pulled JJ into a hug causing JJ to wince from the pain a little but Garcia didn't notice because she couldn't see her face.

Hotch decided that they all deserved a night out after the long case and the incident. "I need all of your reports on my desk by tomorrow," He was interrupted by a sigh being let out by the team. "But I know its been a long case, so Ill give you until noon to get them to me." He finished earning smiles from the group.

"You know what that means," Emily said.

"You guys are going home early to watch Star Wars too?" Reid piped in.

"Not exactly what I had in mind.." Emily trailed off as she looked to her other teammates.

"Kelleys it is!" Garcia exclaimed. Kelleys was an Irish pub the team spent most of their time at when they went out together. The pub entailed a dance floor with a DJ, a dart board, and of course a fully stocked bar so all in all the team was getting a night out that they thoroughly deserved.

"Guys I think Im going to call it a night, I want to finish the paperwork and I have to file the paperwork from the injury so theres no way that Ill get this all done tomorrow when I get in if I don't start now." JJ said as she looked to each of her team members seeing their reactions.

"That's a hard worker." Hotch said as he walked to the elevator. "Im even going home and youre going to stay.."

"Youre not coming either fearless leader?" Garcia said as she spun around to face the section chief at the elevator.

"No Im calling it a night, going home to see Jack." Hotch smiled to himself thinking about seeing his son.

"Jayje you NEED to come." Emily pleaded.

JJ couldn't help but notice Morgan was the only one who stayed silent this whole time. Which was totally out of the norm. Maybe he didn't want her to go, she thought, this week had been pretty interesting and now that theyre back home, maybe he regretted it. So with one last look over to Morgan JJ decided it as best she stayed here tonight. "Sorry guys, another time." She smiled as she turned and walked down the hallway to her office.

"Alright just us four I guess." Garcia said as she turned to the elevator.

Rossi, Garcia, and Reid were all inside the elevator and Emily was making her way over but she turned around to see that Morgan was still looking down the hall to JJs office. "We'll catch up." Emily said as she walked back to Morgan.

The elevator doors closed leaving the two of them in the corridor. "Derek.." Emily dragged out trying to get some answers.

"Yeah. Uh, lets go." Morgan stuttered.

"Okay.. Are you sure youre alright?" Emily questioned him again as they walked towards the elevator.

"Yeah, peachy." Morgan said as he remembered JJ saying that to him on the plane ride home. He'd never heard someone use that word before and I guess he liked it, or liked her, or both? He was having an internal battle with himself and Emily obviously picked up on it.

"You know," Emily paused to press the down button, "JJ isn't in charge of filing an incident report, Hotch is in charge of that, so Im not sure what shes doing in there." Emily said as she looked over to Morgan.

"Why would I care?" Morgan asked kind of offended as he turned completely to face Emily.

"You realize that we are profilers, we read human behavior," Emily started, "I can read you two like an open book."

"Really?" Morgan asked hanging his head and smiling.

"Well you were talking about her all night when we went out with your friends, you went back to her room that night for gods sake, and when I saw you two on the plane together, I knew something was up." Emily finished, smiling from ear to ear.

"Wow, I guess I underestimated all of you." Morgan chuckled.

"Im pretty sure Im the only one whos on to you two." Emily added. "Go." She said as she pushed his shoulder slightly towards JJs office.

"You sure?" Morgan asked as he started to walk down the hall.

"Yeah, the others are probably on their way up here to get us, dont worry about me." Emily said as she entered the elevator.

"Hey Em, don't say anything to them." Derek said as he rushed over to the elevator stopping it from closing with his hand.

"Never, I promise." Emily said as she crossed her heart, causing her and Morgan to laugh.

"Goodnight Prentiss." Morgan said sarcastically. Man now Im going to have to deal with her questions about JJ and I, he thought to himself as he walked down the hall to her office.

JJ was literally just sitting at her desk, ten minutes ago she could have left with her team, well most of them, and had a great night out, but no she took the easy way out by lying saying she had paperwork. Not that a night out with her friends didn't sound fun but she just wasn't feeling up to it after what happened with the unsub and having to try and hide her feelings for Derek while being drunk was too much to handle for me tonight JJ thought to herself. She was awoken from her thoughts by her office door opening slowly to reveal Derek Morgan standing on the other side. JJ looked down to her lap and smiled as she shook her head, stunned to see Morgan in her office when he could be out getting drunk and dancing with girls.

"I, uh, just wanted to come and check on you." Morgan said as he closed the door behind him and took a step inside her office.

"Oh its good, just a little sore and kind of itchy actually." JJ said as she ran her fingers over the back of her neck.

"No I wanted to check on you." Morgan said while walking over to JJs desk and taking a seat in the chair in front of her.

"Im fine, just a little busy." JJ said as she walked to the other side of the room behind Morgan to file something, she walked back to her desk and sat on the corner near Morgan.

"I know youre not busy, Jayje." Morgan said as he looked up at her.

"So what did you need?" JJ asked as she smoothed her skirt out, avoiding eye contact.

Morgan abruptly stood up, causing JJ to jump a little, and stepped towards her so that her knee was hitting his thigh. "What do you think I need JJ?" He asked.

That damn husky voice, JJ thought. "Derek, were home now so I understand if you changed your mind about this," JJ looked up at him for the first time, "If _this_ ever was anything." She motioned to the space between them, which was shrinking by the second.

Morgan was a little taken back by what she said, of course he wanted this, how doesn't she know that he thought. "Of course I want this Jennifer." He said as he closed the space between their chests.

JJs heart beat sped up monumentally and she kept holding Dereks smoldering gaze, trying not to give in to the temptation. He moved her hair to the side and started to ghost his lips over her neck, much like what he did the other night in the Chicago PD office. JJ obliged to the notion and tilted her neck to give him more skin and she felt her body heat increase by at least 5 degrees. Morgan took one of his hands at placed it on the small of her back bringing her closer to him. JJ couldn't take it anymore, she just need to feel his lips on hers. She slowly turned her head so her cheek was resting on Morgans and she rolled her hips against his.

"JJ.." Morgan moaned.

He turned his head the rest of the way capturing JJs lips slowly and sloppily. Morgan couldn't deny the feeling that their lips were made for each other as they continued without breaking the kiss. Morgan broke the kiss just for a second and looked down to JJ, her swollen lips and flushed face was turning him on almost too much to handle. JJ snaked her hands around his neck and brought his lips back down to hers, this time the kiss was more forceful and passionate. Morgan slid his tongue across JJs lower lip asking for entrance and she happily obliged. They stood there, leaning up against her desk, for 10 minutes making out and sliding against each other's hips, the only sounds that could be heard was heavy panting and the soft moans of pleasure. Morgan moved his hand from the small of JJs back down to her behind and squeezed it as he brought her even closer to his length. JJ moaned, felling how turned Morgan was just from making out.

JJ scooted herself onto her desk so that she was sitting and Morgan pushed her skirt up to her hips while their tongues battled for dominance. He moved to her neck placing soft kisses trailing to her ear lobe. JJ pulled him closer to her separated thighs and moaned as he found the spot behind her ear that made her weak. Morgan couldn't stand it anymore, just hearing her moan was going to make him cum in his pants. He stopped kissing behind her ear and brought his swollen lips right next to her ear, "I need to be inside you right now." He whispered in his husky voice as he bucked his hips up to JJs heat.

"Derek-.." JJ began to speak but was quickly cut off but Morgan tracing circles on the outside of her panties. She leaned her forehead onto Morgans chest and she grabbed his forearm for stability.

"Fuck youre so wet." Morgan moaned.

"Derek," JJ whimpered, "Were not doing this here." She managed to get out between pants and placing kisses along his neck.

Morgan pulled back and whispered in her ear again, "Come home with me, Jen, I need you tonight."

JJ was so turned on she couldn't even speak so she just nodded her head in agreement. They had wanted each other all week long and they were finally getting what they wanted. Morgan pulled JJ off her desk and she pulled her skirt back down. She went around to the other side of her desk grabbing her belongings while Morgan watched her every move.

"The things I want to do to you.." Morgan said as he scanned her body.

"Fuck, lets go." JJ said she met him at the other side of her desk and practically pulled him out of her door.

The walk to the elevator seemed like a mile long. They couldn't touch each other, they had to act completely normal, so no one would suspect anything. After what seem like forever Morgan and JJ finally reached the elevator and Derek pressed the down button repeatedly.

"You know that's not actually doing anything." She laughed at how eager he was.

"Ill try anything." Morgan said completely serious.

The doors finally opened with a ding and Hotch appeared inside the elevator. "Morgan I thought you were going to Kelleys?"

"Yeah I just waited to drive JJ." Morgan said panicking.

"Well sorry to cut your night short at just," Hotch looked down at his watch, "9 pm, but we got a case."

"I didn't see one come across my desk." JJ said impatiently, wanting to be at Dereks.

"This one came directly from Strauss, her brother is missing." Hotch said as he pulled out his phone. "I need you two to get the rest of the team back here and in the round table room by 9:30."

"Okay.." Morgan trailed of taking his phone out.

"Ill be in my office calling the team," JJ said as she looked up at Morgan, "See you guys in the conference room."

"Yeah see ya." Morgan said solemnly, clearly disappointed at how their night turned out.

JJ turned and hurried off to her office, the situation was dire and it required all of their attentions, despite what happened between her and Derek in her office only a short 10 minutes ago, she thought.

Soon everyone was back in the conference room, like the past hour never happened, they never went to the bar and they never fulfilled their need for each other. And I thought this past week was rough Morgan thought to himself as JJ began to present the case. His eyes raked her body and he couldn't shake the feeling of her wet panties from his mind as she began talking. Morgan sighed yet again, a rough week indeed…


	6. Chapter 6

These past 24 hours were literally tearing the team apart, they weren't at their full capacity, and some of them were even a little tipsy from the bar. The whole team was gathered back in the conference room by 10 pm and considering their current state of exhaustion they weren't too happy about it, until they found out that it was for Strauss because her brother went missing. By the time JJ was done presenting the case it was 1030 and Hotch wasn't sure if they would even be useful in this state of exhaustion.

"Since the case is only about an hour away why don't those of you who cant drive sleep it off here, and then meet the rest of us there in the morning." Hotch said trying to make It easier.

"Jayje, you're my ride because I definitely cant drive." Emily laughed as she looked over at JJ.

"I got you girl." JJ laughed along with Emily while looking at Morgan out of the corner of her eye. She was hoping that she would be able to spend the drive with Derek, but I guess its better to drive Emily than have her drunk driving, JJ thought to herself.

"Alright if anyone else is heading to the hotel they can hitch a ride with me." Derek said sounding kind of disappointed, but no one noticed because they didn't know what was going on with him and JJ.

"Morgan, Ill grab a ride with you." Reid piped in.

Great.. Morgan internally sighed. I don't want Reid talking about magic, Star Wars, or Comics when Im tired and missing JJ. "Alright lets go." Morgan flatly said.

The only person who waited until morning to head over to the hotel was Hotch because he wanted to see Jack. He hated when they had back to back cases, being away from his son was never easy, on either of them for that matter.

Once in the car JJ knew Emily was going to bring her and Derek up, it was just a matter of time before she remembered how he ditched them for her and how he went into her room the other night. Of course, JJ didn't have to wait long before the topic came up.

"Did you finish your paperwork?" Emily asked trying to keep the conversation casaual so she could just drop the big question on her.

"No not quite, Ill definitely be swamped when I get back." JJ sighed.

"Well don't forget about the incident repot too.." Emily said as she smiled at JJ, knowing that JJ didn't have to fill it out, that's Hotchs job, it was just JJs way of avoiding Derek.

"Oh, yeah, cant forget about that." JJ nervously said.

"Jayje, cut the shit, whats going on with you and Derek?" Emily finally said, asking the big question.

"Nothing, he just came to check on me." JJ sort of lied as she turned to see if her friend believed it.

"Does checking on you have anything to do with that hickey on your neck?" Emily said trying to contain her laughter.

"What?!" JJ almost shouted as she ripped down the overhead mirror and began to inspect her neck.

"Its on the right side.." Emily smirked

"Shit." JJ said flatly as she slammed the mirror shut.

"Jayje, honestly, don't worry about it." Emily said looking right at a perplexed JJ. "I wouldn't have seen it if I wasn't looking for it."

"So you know about us, or whatever we are?" JJ said as she turned looking Emily in the eye.

"Yeah, Derek told me right before he went looking for you, he knew I suspected something." Emily admitted.

"Oh.." JJ trailed off trying to cope with her thoughts.

"But don't worry I didn't tell anyone, and I wont ever." Emily added quickly, so that JJ wasn't to worry.

"Thanks." JJ said as she laughed a little embarrassed.

"So..?" Emily trailed off.

"So.. What?" JJ asked.

"How is he?" Emily laughed as she saw JJ shake her head and turn crimson.

"Hes a really good kisser." JJ said trying to avoid the finer details.

"I mean in bed, Jayje." Emily said completely serious.

"Well I wouldn't know because we haven't had sex yet." JJ finally admitted.

"But the other night he went into your room.." Emily questioned. "I thought for sure something happened."

"Nope, I wasn't going to be the girl he hooks up with at practically 3 am." JJ said smugly.

"Good for you," Emily smiled, "But what about tonight, you two were both perfectly sober."

"We made out.." JJ chuckled remembering the past hours events.

"That's it?" Emily asked being nosy.

"What do you want a play by play?!" JJ laughed.

"If you would please." Emily joked.

"No, but we made out and there was definite touching. We practically had sex on my desk but then we decided to go to Dereks but Hotch stopped us just as we were getting on the elevator." JJ said, kind of embarrassed by how much she shared.

"That's hot." Emily sighed looking over at JJ and both the girls had a fit of laughter.

"Well imagine how disappointed were feeling right now!" JJ laughed.

"Well soon we'll be at a hotel and you guys can try your best to not interrupted again." Emily said raising her eyebrows teasingly at JJ.

"Yeah hopefully.." The things that ran through JJs mind at that moment made her blush and she hoped Emily didn't notice. "Hopefully.." She trailed off again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not posting yesterday, I was super busy and I had to choose which of my stories to update so I chose the one that hadn't been updated in a while. This next week is going to be pretty busy for me because Im going back to school and moving into my dorm so don't be surprised if I don't update every day. I hope you enjoy this chapter, which is definitely rated M, you were warned!**

The ride to the hotel wasn't bad, it was only an hour, but it dragged on so much because everyone was so damn tired. Rossi plowed through the drive being the first to arrive and he checked in for all of them. Derek and Reid were the next ones to arrive and Morgan couldn't have been happier to get out of the car with Reid. Normally he is totally fine, I just think he talks more when hes tired, Morgan thought to himself as he made a bee line for his room. The last people to arrive for the night was JJ and Emily, they were clearly exhausted, measuring by the bags that began to form under their eyes. Once the girls got up to their floor they realized that the boys left their doors wide open so they could see when they arrived. Rossi came walking out of his room with a glass of red wine and JJ and Emily burst out in a fit of laughter.

"After the past week I deserve this." Rossi exclaimed raising his glass up to a toast.

"Yeah I think we all do." Reid added, coming out of his room that was right across from Rossis.

Morgan didn't say anything when he appeared in his door, he just smiled at them all and nodded along with the conversation while leaning up against his door. Morgans room was next to Reids, leaving Hotchs next to Rossi, Emily next to Hotch and of course JJs room is next to Morgans.

"Well kids I think its passed all of our bedtimes." Rossi said. "See you guys in the lobby at 8 am."

"Yeah goodnight." Emily added as she began to open her door.

"Damn, I left my phone charger in the SUV." Ill see you guys tomorrow JJ said to Morgan and Reid as they opened their doors.

"Night Jayje." Reid said

"Night." Morgan said shortly.

After JJ grabbed her charger from her car she was ready to pass out, the long day, all the driving, the weight of this bag, she thought as she momentarily put it down on the floor to slide her key card in. She heard a door open and she turned around expecting it to be Emilys but it was Morgans, should've known, JJ thought.

"Hey." Morgan said as he walked over to her.

"Hi." JJ smiled as she leaned up against her closed door.

Morgan laced his fingers in hers and smiled as he saw her smile and slightly blush. "Are you going to sleep?" Morgan asked.

"Actually, yeah Im exhausted." JJ said picking up on what Morgan was really asking her.

"Okay Ill let you get to it then.." Morgan said as he started to turn back to his room next door.

"Wait," JJ grabbed his hand again. "Come in." She said as she motioned to her door.

"You sure?" Morgan asked moving back to her.

"Yeah, I mean Im not promising anything is going to happen but we could both use the company." JJ said.

"Nothing needs to happen, Jayje, your company is perfectly okay with me." Derek added smiling down at her. What he said was completely true, they could just sit in complete silence while looking at a blank wall and he would be happy that shes with him.

"Okay than." JJ chuckled as she reached for her key from her pocket.

JJ slid the key into the door as Morgan stood behind her, with his hands on her hips and his chin resting lightly on her head. If anyone of their team members came out into the hallway right now, there would be a lot of questions, JJ thought. But luckily no one came out, but someone did see, they would find that out in the morning.

"Which side of the bed do you want?" Derek asked nervously, not knowing what to expect from sharing a bed with JJ.

"Ill take the right, its closest to the bathroom." JJ said as she got her PJs out of her bag.

JJ made himself comfortable under the comforter as JJ rummaged through her bag. JJ found her PJs but didn't know where to change. Should I go to the bathroom? No, Im not that embarrassed. Should I just change in front of him? Im not that forward, but I think I can because well, for obvious reasons.

Morgan obviously noted the confusion on the blondes face as she stared down at her PJs. "Ill close my eyes and you can turn the other way." Morgan laughed.

"Thanks.." JJ trailed off as she turned around.

JJ started to take her top off and she wasn't sure if Morgan was being truthful or not but she didn't care if he saw her. As she lifted her shirt over her head she saw the mirror that was on the wall to her left, if I really want to know if hes looking at me I guess I could check, JJ thought. JJ laughed to herself as she looked over to the mirror to see Morgan looking at her biting his lower lip, he obviously didn't know she knows he watching her. But again JJ didn't care, if anything she was going to take her time. She unzipped her skirt down the small of her back and let it drop to the floor around her ankles leaving her in her panties. She blushed a little as she heard Morgan let out a low growl and she looked over in the mirror again as he raked his eyes along her whole body. JJ then decided to take her bra off, my back is to him after all, he wont see too much. She reached around and grabbed the clasp twisting it and tossing the discarded bra onto her pile of clothes.

Morgan was so turned on at this point he wasn't sure what to do with himself. He knew he shouldn't have been looking, but all he wanted to do was go behind JJ and cup her bare breasts while he kissed that spot on her neck that made her go weak. He obviously decided against it and let out another soft growl as she pulled her PJ shorts up her smooth thighs. JJ then grabbed a tank top and pulled it over her head and finished putting everything into her bag then she turned to face the bed. JJ blushed when she saw Morgans erection in under the covers, but she tried to act like she didn't notice. Just like Morgan tried to act like he didn't watch her while she changed or see her hard nipple through her tank top. JJ made her way over to the side of her bed and got in, not really sure of what to do she just layed there on her left side thinking if she should cuddle Morgan or just lay there. He soon answered her question for her, by moving next to JJ and pulling her into him. Morgan knew he was still turned on but he didn't care if JJ felt it.

JJ let out a soft moan as she felt Morgans length against her upper thigh and behind. She slowly started to roll her hips so she created friction against him.

"Jayje.." Morgan groaned. "I thought you were tired." He said between panting for breath.

"Not after watching you look at me undress, Im completely awake." She said as she turned around to face Morgan.

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked not wanting to pressure her into anything, but after all she did invite him to stay the night.

JJ didn't answer, she just put her lips against his in a soft yet passionate kiss and slowly pulled her face away from him. Morgan took that as a yes and he kissed her back, more forcefully this time. Theres no interruptions, it's the middle of the night, Hotch is an hour away, and there in JJs room, nothing is stopping them. JJ felt Morgans tongue trace across her bottom lip and she slowly opened her mouth to let his tongue massage hers. She lifted her top over her head and discarded it on the floor behind her. JJ let out a soft hum into his mouth as he lowered his hands down her body, tracing every curve. JJ felt him starting to take her PJ shorts off so she reached down and pushed them off the rest of the way, along with her panties. Morgan broke the kiss to look down at her heat, JJ blushed and looked away from him, kind of embarrassed. She had never been looked at by a guy so intensely, it made her feel self-conscious.

"Jennifer, you're beautiful." Morgan said as he brought his eyes back up to hers.

"Take your clothes off Agent Morgan." JJ said playfully trying to break the intensity that settled over them.

"Yes maam." Derek laughed as he stood up at the foot of the bed and pulled his shirt off quickly followed by his PJ pants and briefs.

Now it was JJs turn to gap at the nakedness that stood at the foot of her bed. She let out a soft moan and felt herself getting even more wet as she looked over Dereks hard abs to his length. He climbed back onto the bed, this time on top of her, he parted her legs with his knee as he started to kiss her. JJ was so turned on, from the kissing to her bare nipples rubbing against Morgans chest she couldn't help but to moan into his mouth.

JJ reached down and softly grabbed Dereks erection off her abdomen and started to slide her fingers over the hardness. Derek stopped kissing JJ and his breathing hitched for a second before he let out a moan. He moved so he could suck on JJs neck at the spot that she loves as his palm massaged her mound.

"Fuck, Derek." JJ sighed into his ear as he kept kissing along her neck. "Enough foreplay."

Morgan was a little a taken back by the tiny blonde under him for saying something like that but he was happy to oblige. JJ unwrapped her small hand from around Morgan and he slowly moved down her body to position himself at her entrance. He dragged the tip of his length across her folds just to tease her.

"Please.." JJ moaned.

That moan was enough to send him over the edge but he slowly guided himself into her and watched as JJs eyes screw shut in both pleasure and pain as she adjusted to his size.

"Fuck, JJ." Morgan moaned as he started to slowly pump in and out of her. "Youre so tight."

JJ grabbed Morgan by his neck bringing him down to kiss her, she moaned into his mouth causing Morgan to pump faster. Soon the two had a rhythm down and Morgan would thrust and JJ would meet him halfway granting more friction for them both. JJ was starting to come undone so she arched her back which created perfect leverage for Morgan getting in deeper. JJ was going to explode and she wanted him to climax at the same time so she reached down and softly traced her fingers over Morgans balls. Morgan dropped his head into JJs neck and the two began panting together, clearly about to go over the edge. Morgan thrusted once more so hard he heard JJ whimper and he felt her walls tighten around him causing him to climax. The two rode out the remainders of their orgasms and Derek rolled off JJ practically out of breath.

"Yeah you definitely weren't tired." Morgan laughed as he pulled JJ over to him.

"That was amazing." JJ admitted as she rested her head on Dereks chest and draped her leg over his.

"Youre amazing." Derek admitted looking down at JJ who was smiling up at him.

"Well now Im even more exhausted." JJ laughed.

"Go to sleep, Ill stay the night." Morgan said as he kissed the top of her head.

JJ fell asleep quicker that night than she had any other night of her life. As Derek laid there he felt JJs breathing even out and he couldn't help but to think how perfect this actually felt.


	8. Chapter 8

"JJ lets go its 9:15!" Someone was shouting from the outside of her hotel room door.

JJ instantly shot up as soon as she heard on of her teammates shouting. Flustered she reached for her phone on the night stand to check the time, they had definitely over slept. Three more knocks shook JJ out of her trance.

"Morgan get up!" JJ whispered to her lover lying next to her. He just let out a groan and pulled the covers higher up to his chin like a child.

"Derek!" JJ said while she pulled the duvet roughly off him as she stood at the foot of the bed only wrapped in a sheet. "Were late and the team is right outside!"

Morgan registered what was going on and got up right away, he threw on his PJs because that was the only clothes he had in her room while JJ put on the robe. He was starting to get a headache from the last two minutes because everything was so rushed. "What are we going to do?" He asked turning to JJ as they tiptoed to the door to look out of the peep hole.

"They can't find out." JJ said as she sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Literally the whole team is out there." Morgan stated.

"Thank you captain obvious." JJ retorted.

"Got any ideas?" Derek said as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah! Jump the balcony." JJ said as she ran over to the sliding glass doors.

"Youre joking, right?" Morgan asked completely stunned.

"No Im totally serious. Theres no other option." JJ said as she opened the doors and walked out on the balcony.

"Ugh, the things I do for you woman." Morgan sighed as he went over the banister.

"Good luck!" JJ said as she watched him jump, luckily he stuck the landing because they were one story up and that would be interesting to try and explain to the team.

Derek turned around and smiled at her once he was on the balcony and he went in to get dressed while JJ did the same.

"Just a second!" JJ shouted to her teammates who were getting impatient.

Within five minutes JJ had thrown on a skirt a blouse and a little mascara, she didn't look half bad she thought to herself as she put her heels on and headed for the door. As soon as she opened her door she just wished she could be anywhere else.

"Jayje, are you okay? Emily asked.

"Yeah Im totally fine I just slept late, late night last night with paperwork, Im sorry." JJ lied through her teeth.

"We were about to break down the door." Hotch said and JJ couldn't decide if he was joking or not so she let out a nervous chuckle as she stood before the team.

"So what are we doing now? Going to find Strauss' brother in our hotel hallway?" JJ joked, totally flustered and trying to lighten the mood.

"Were still waiting on Morgan, he said he would be out in a second." Reid said as he poked his head up from a novel.

No sooner did JJ ask about Morgan, he appeared in his suit ready to go.

"And where were you?" Emily asked him.

"Sorry I overslept, late night, a lot of stuff on my mind, paperwork, you guys know the drill." Morgan stuttered.

JJs face turned bright pink, she had just used the exact same excuse and it didn't go unnoticed by the team as Emily slowly turned to look at her very embarrassed friend. JJ hoped that only Emily knew why they overslept but she could tell the team was getting a little more suspicious.

"Okay then.." Rossi trailed off. "Lets go."

The team quickly made their way back downstairs after retrieving the teammates that overslept and got right to work. JJ and Reid were sent out to the last place Erins brother was seen and Hotch went with Morgan to the police station while Rossi and Emily planned a grid search to look for him. The day went by fast because everyone was so busy, the team was barely together, always split off with their partners. Strauss called JJ every hour to check and see how things were going since she couldn't make the trip with them. Telling Strauss about her brothers case was difficult for JJ because she never really knew what to say, since she didn't know if they would find him or not but she tried to keep things hopeful. It was around 9 pm when Hotch finally called the day, saying they would pick it up in the morning. The whole group was packing up their bags and saying goodbyes heading back to the hotel.

"Morgan can I have a word?" Hotch asked Morgan in front of the whole team.

"Yes sir." Morgan said as he stepped away from the rest of the group who was exchanging glances with each other. JJ avoided eye contact with everyone, just focusing in on Morgan.

A million things raced through JJs mind at that very moment and none of them were good.

"See you guys back at the hotel." Hotch said as he nodded for them to leave.

"Whats up?" Morgan said slightly confused.

"Look Morgan, I don't know whats going on with you and JJ but I have picked up on it. Please don't let it interfere with this case, or any for that matter." Hotch looked at Morgan to see if he understood.

"Understood sir, but you really don't have anything to worry about." Morgan lied.

"I hope not." Hotch said heading for the door. "See you tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

**So, so, so sorry for not writing the past few days. I just moved back to school and I have been really busy packing, and then driving 6 hours. So please forgive me, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I definitely enjoyed writing it since its been so long since Ive written. **

Morgan went straight back to his room that night, not even bothering to go to JJs because he didn't want everyone else to find out if Hotch already did. Morgan walked from the elevator to his room in a complete daze, he had a lot on his mind with the case and JJ and all he wanted to do was shower and sleep.

"What was that all about?" Emily asked opening her door to check on her friend.

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked as he entered his key into the door.

"Morgan I need to have a word with you." Emily said in her best Hotch voice as she chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"It was nothing, Emily, goodnight." Morgan just dismissed the convo and entered his room leaving Emily standing in her doorway completely dumbfounded.

Silence, its never felt so good, Morgan thought as he walked towards his bed to put his bag down. He felt like he should text JJ and let her know why he wasn't coming over, but he didn't want to make her worry. He jumped in the shower and turned it to the hottest temperature his body could take and he just stood there for a few minutes trying to clear his head. He barely heard it but once he turned the water off he heard it again, three faint knocks from the hallway door. Morgan quickly grabbed a towel and patted his body down a little bit then wrapped it around his waist heading for the door. He opened the door to see JJ standing on the other side looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Hey." JJ said as she looked up.

"Hi JJ." Morgan said as he leaned up against the doorframe. JJ was silent so Morgan carried on the conversation. "Whats up?"

"I just wanted to see if everything was okay..?" JJ trailed off fidgeting with her fingers.

"Yeah everything is fine." Morgan said, trying to avoid the topic.

"What happened with Hotch?" JJ asked shyly. She didn't really know how to act around Morgan anymore after last night. It wasn't awkward or anything, she was just unsure with herself and she didn't know how much Morgan liked her.

"Nothing happened." Morgan snapped. He was tired of people trying to get in his business.

"Oh okay." JJ said as she jumped a little, then she gave him a slight smile and turned back to her room. Morgan stood there just watching her walk away and not saying anything. Once she got to her door she looked at him one last time and disappeared.

Morgan went back to his room and dropped his towel so he could get dressed. Then it suddenly hit him, he may be mad at everyone for trying to get in his business but JJ isn't _anyone_ shes _the_ one. So once he was fully dressed he headed over to her room to apologize and explain to her what really happened because she deserved to know.

It was like de ja vu for JJ, she heard three knocks coming from the door, but this time someone was knocking on her door, not the other way around. She got up from her bed, tightened her robe, and peered through the peephole seeing Morgan. She let out a regretful sigh, was she wrong for going to his room moments ago? She thought to herself as she unlocked the door and opened it. JJ was more mad then embarrassed now. Why would he ignore her and then come over to her room, she just didn't understand it.

"Hey Jayje." Morgan said as she finally opened the door a crack.

"Hi." JJ said flatly.

"Look I know you were mad at me.." Morgan started but was quickly cut off by JJ.

"Can you come in so we can talk about this in private?" JJ said as she turned back into her room leaving Morgan in the hall.

"I know you were mad at me.." Morgan started again but was cut off again by a now flustered JJ.

"No, Derek, I wasn't mad at you earlier, I was embarrassed. I went over to check on you, like I would have done any other time you were having a rough day and you just shut me out." JJ said with Morgan cutting in.

"JJ.." Morgan sighed

"No, let me finish. So I went over to check on you and you shut me out. I don't know if its because the sex was bad or if you just cant stand to look at me but I deserve an explanation." JJ stated on the verge of tears.

Morgan didn't say anything he just grabbed her and embraced her into a tight hug. He rubbed his hand over her back trying to calm her down then he slowly released her.

"Let me just say this, Jen, the sex was amazing. You honestly don't know how long Ive been waiting for last night, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Morgan smiled at JJ as she blushed, then he continued. "Also, you must not have noticed but I love looking at you. Not just in a sexual way, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Jennifer." Morgan concluded bringing her into another hug.

"If its not me, then what is it?" She said with her cheek pressed against Morgans chest.

"Well I guess technically it is you." Morgan said as he quickly felt JJ pull back from him. "It is you, but not in a bad way."

JJ just stared at him confused, she needed him to elaborate on what he was trying to say.

"Hotch knows about us, or he has a suspicion about us and he just wanted to let me know." Morgan finally told her. JJ visibly looked more relaxed, her shoulders loosened as she let out a breath and looked up at Morgan smiling.

"I totally thought this was because you regretted last night." JJ said as she blushed a little and shook her head smiling.

"Woman, you must not know how you make me feel, because you would obviously know I don't regret last night." Morgan said as he pulled her body against his.

"Sorry for freaking out." JJ said as she played with the collar of his shirt.

"Sorry for not telling you in the first place." Morgan said as he placed his hands on her hips.

They stood there for a few moments just drinking in each other's features and looking into each other's eyes enjoying the time.

"Alright, well I better go I have to put on my PJs." Morgan said as he let go of JJs hips.

He didn't want to risk asking her to sleepover in his room because she didn't know how she felt after what happened, so he just settled on going back solo.

"Stay." JJ said when Morgan reached her door.

"What?" Morgan said as he turned around.

"Stay, well make sure you're gone before the others wake up." JJ said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her bed.

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah and besides, you don't need and PJs when you stay with me." JJ smirked as she dropped her robe to the floor crawling onto the bed.

"Jayje." Was all Morgan could say as he walked over to the bed taking his shirt off in the process to join her. The things my girlfriend does, Morgan thought to himself. Wait did I just say 'girlfriend' Morgan silently thought. But he was soon distracted by JJ and he forgot all about those thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating but I have a lot of personal problems going on right now. I hope you enjoy the update and send in reviews, because I love reading them! I love you guys, stay excellent. **

It had been about two weeks since Morgan and JJ almost got caught by the team when they were working on Erins brothers case. Two weeks had gone by without JJ or Morgan defining the relationship, not that they needed to because they were perfectly okay with their current situation. The two would be there for each other whenever they needed someone, a good friend, a shoulder to cry on, or just a hookup buddy. Both knew that they were more than just fuck buddies but neither wanted to be the first to attempt to define the relationship. As the two weeks went on, things were great, but soon things were going to get tense because they didn't know their current situation.

Morgan woke up first to the sound of JJs phone and rolled over to see her still sleeping. Her mouth was slightly agape with a little drool coming out and her hair was strewn across her face but she still looked like an angel Morgan thought to himself, nothing beat waking up to JJ. He scooted closer to her and gently moved her hair out of her face and pool or drool that was forming on her pillow, careful not to wake her. He planted a soft kiss on her lips and smiled against hers as he felt her return the kiss slightly, just waking up.

"Morning." Morgan said as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Good morning agent Morgan." JJ laughed as she opened her eyes.

"That's not what you werecalling me last night, _Agent Jareau._" Morgan joked back.

"Is that my phone going off?" JJ asked sitting up abruptly.

"Yeah that's why I woke you, its been going off for the past half hour intermittently." He said as he reached over JJ and grabbed her phone from her nightstand table.

JJ grabbed her hand from Morgans hand and started to scroll through the texts and Emials that she had been getting nonstop about a case in California. Halfway through an email from the police chief of San Diego JJ got a call from Hotch. She leaned over to Morgan and placed her index fingers on his lips, telling him to be quiet.

"Agent Jareau." JJ said trying to sound as professional as possible

"JJ why haven't you answered your messages? I got an upset call from a certain police chief in San Diego about a case that seems to be urgent." Hotch said without exchanging pleasantries.

"Sorry my phone must have been on silent." JJ said as she ran her fingers through her hair, knowing that she messed up. If Morgan heard my phone, he should have woken me sooner, JJ thought to herself.

"I need you to be here within the next hour and call the rest of the team as well." Hotch added.

"Will do, sir." JJ said as she got up from the bed wrapped in Morgans bed sheet.

Hotch hung up and left Morgan laying in bed while JJ stood up and gathered her clothes in silence. JJ was ticked off at Morgan for not waking her but she was also pissed because she hadn't been on her 'A game' sinceher and Morgan began whatever they have going on.

"What was that about?" Morgan asked lacing his fingers together behind his head and stretching out on the bed. He was now completely naked and uncovered because JJ had taken the sheet.

"Jesus, Derek." JJ sighed as she turned around to talk to him seeing him naked. "Hotch needs everyone there within the next hour, thers a big case." JJ said as she threw the comforter from the floor at him, covering himup.

"Why weren't you notified about the case? Youre the one who finds the cases for us." Morgan said adjusting so the blanket covered him.

"I was but you didn't wake me up when my phone went off." JJ retorted quickly.

"How is this my fault?" Morgan asked now standing up with the blanket around his lower half.

"You should have woken me when my phone went off the first time, you know how many people are trying to get in contact with me at all hours of the day." JJ said still searching for her panties.

"Here." Morgan said she he handed thefabric to her.

"Thanks." JJ said as she grabbed them and headed into the bathroom to change. That's when Morgan immediately knew that she was actually pissed at him or just in a bad mood because they always get dressed in front of eachother, since its not a big deal. The rest of the morning at Dereks was finished in silence as they got ready for work. And Morgan couldn't take the silence all the way to the Bureau so he broke it as soon as they got into the car, before her even put it in drive.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking over at her from the drivers seat as he out the keys in the ignition.

"Yeah." JJ solemly said.

"Okay, well you don't seem okay.." Morgan trailed off.

"What are we doing here Morgan?" JJ asked out of the blue.

"Driving to work." Derek replied, not really sure what she wanted to hear.

"No Im serious. What are we doing with us?" She clarified.

"I don't know Jayje." Morgan said as he looked over at her and continued to drive.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" JJ asked as she motioned between the two of them.

"Do you?" He asked, already knowing her answer just by her tone.

"No, I mean, I do, but nothing good has come from this." She said as she looked over at him.

"I could name a few good things that cam from this." Morgan smirked as he moved his hand from the arm rest to JJs inner thigh.

"Besides that," JJ continued acting like his hand want even there, "Nothing good has come from this relationship, or whatever. Work is always getting in the way when were trying to not get caught. And when were together, I always mess up." JJ finished her rant and just gazed out the window.

"What do you mean you always mess up?" Morgan said as he looked over at the back of her head.

"Like this morning, I should have had my phone on a higher volume." JJ said as she shook her head.

"That's not a very big deal." Morgan said she her gave her thigh a slight squeeze.

"I don't think we should dothis anymore." JJ said in a shaky voice as she turned to Morgan.

Morgan quickly removed his hand from her inner upper thigh and placed it on the steering wheel. "Why?"

"I just think we should see how we can do without eachother for the next few days." JJ said not letting her eyes leave morgans who was concentrating on the road.

"Is that what you want" Morgan asked.

"Not really, but I don't know what else to do." JJ said.

"Fine, ifthats what you ant." Morgan said.

"its not what I want, I just think that's what is best." JJ said as she laced her fingers with his.

"I don't understand that but okay." Morgan said as he tensed up whe she grabbed his hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know you guys were used to me updating this story everyday but my life has gotten much more complicated. Im away at university, I have family issues and I have so much homework. Please bear with me, I will continue to update this story weekly, like I have been. If you don't like that I do not update daily anymore, the only thing I have to tell you is to stop reading the story, or to try and be more understanding. I mean that in the nicest of ways but I cant convey it through text. I hope you guys like this update! JJ and Morgan will be out of the woods soon, no worries! (:**

Morgan sat at his desk in the main room and just spaced out for a few minutes thinking to himself about what happened that morning with JJ. How could such a perfect morning turn in to such a shitty one? He sort of understood where JJ was coming from but he wants to be with her more than anything and he knows she feels the same way.

Prentiss was sitting in her desk across from him and she was utterly confused. As far as she knew things between them was going great, but the last time she talked to him about JJ was the night they talked at the elevator. She hadn't talked to JJ about their relationship recently either and now she was beginning to think she missed something. Did they break up? Were they even dating? Whats going on with this guy? Prentiss finally worked up the courage to break Morgan from his trance.

"Morgan?" She asked placing a hand tentatively on his shoulder.

He turned around to face her, not saying anything, just arching his eyebrow to show he heard her.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked as concern filled her eyes.

"Yeah Im fine, I just have a lot on my mind." Derek said avoiding the truth, because in fact, he was not okay.

"By a lot on your mind, do you mean JJ problems?" She asked cracking a slight smile.

"Is it that obvious?" Derek said as he sighed.

"What happened?" Emily asked sitting down next to him, taking the opportunity of Spencers empty desk chair.

"Weve been together for a few weeks, if you can even call it that, and this morning she told me that she thinks it's a bad idea that were together because of work getting in the way." Morgan admitted.

"Shes right," Emily continued, "Work would get in the way and both of your jobs would be at stake." She confessed.

"That's the part that worries both of us." Morgan said as he ran his hand over his face.

"But if the relationship is important to you both, that stuff wont matter. So you need to talk to her." Emily said giving him a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, okay." Derek said as he picked his head up and began looking around the bullpen for her.

"You cant talk about it at work, Morgan. Do something special." Emily said smirking.

"Such as..?" Morgan asked giving her a questioning look.

"Oh come on," Emily laughed, "Youre Derek Morgan, king of the ladies, you can think of something." She said as she stood up to return to her desk.

Okay I can do this, Im Derek Morgan, he thought to himself, wow Im so lame and Im actually giving myself a pep talk. He rose from his desk and exited the bullpen to go find JJ. She was sitting in her office sifting through her files and trying to get organized for their upcoming San Diego case. The team was going to head out that morning to Cali, but the case stretched over multiple counties so they need an invite from each in order to be of help. After getting to work and realizing that they weren't even going to California for the case she was getting non stop messages from that morning that caused the fight, she felt bad. She definitely overreacted, no doubt about it, JJ thought. I want to be with him, I know I do, but work is too much, and defining the relationship is just too much to handle. JJ was broken from her thoughts as her door opened and Morgan stepped inside.

"Hi.." JJ dragged out not even standing up from her desk.

"Hi, we need to talk." Morgan said as he sat down across from her.

"I know, I regret what I said..-" JJ began but she was cut off by her door opening again. Hotch opened the door and poked his head in.

"All of the surrounding counties have agreed to let us help, get you go bags, and meet on the jet in a half hour." He said hastily, not missing the fact that Morgan was in there with her.

"Okay, see you then." JJ said as Morgan nodded and Hotch closed the door leaving them alone again.

"Can we talk about this later?" JJ said as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door with Morgan right behind her.

He grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him and he placed a soft kiss against her lips that she quickly returned, leaning further into the kiss. "Yeah." Morgan said as he released her.

"I needed that, thank you." JJ admitted, smiling as she walked out of her office towards the rest of her team.

Everyone enjoyed going to California, besides the crimes that had been committed and the case they were working, they always loved the weather. Now that the tension was lifted between JJ and Morgan the team seemed to get along without fail. They all talked about the case for most of the time and caught some Zs for the other half of the time. As soon as they landed they hit the ground running and headed straight for the main station in San Diego. Entering the station doors the police chief was there waiting for them with his deputy by his side.

"SSA Hotcher, This is SSA Morgan, SSA Prentiss, SSA Rossi, Dr. Reid, and.." Hotch was cut off by the deputy who stuck his hand out to JJ and formally introduced himself, obviously flirting.

"Phil Collins." The deputy said as JJ reluctantly took his hand.

"Jennifer Jareau." She said not giving him anything more than a friendly smile, she didn't want him to think she was flirting back.

"Okay, right thins way." The chief said obviously feeling awkward after the stunt the deputy just pulled.

The team followed him into an office large enough for al of them to work. Morgan and JJ followed in the back of the group, talking quietly to themselves.

"I think you got a new boyfriend." Morgan joked, not being able to hide the frustration in his tone.

"Unless its you, then no I don't." JJ quickly said as she entered the room with the others leaving Morgan to process what she had just said to him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Unless its you, then no I don't." What did she mean by that, Morgan thought as he walked over to the table and started to take files out of a box along with the rest of the team. I knew she wanted this as bad as I do, we just need to talk about it. Morgan was snapped from his thoughts as Hotch began to deliver their orders.

"Morgan, take Prentiss with you and go to the most recent crime scene, see if there is anything of use." He said motioning between the two of them.

"Rossi, I want you and Reid to go look at the victims." The two of them stood up from the table.

"Im going to talk to the chief one county over, and JJ I want you here setting up a press conference, that can be broadcasted throughout the surrounding areas." Hotch said as JJ nodded her head.

"Has anyone from the main broadcast station stopped by yet today?" JJ asked Hotch as she looked around.

"Yeah I can take you to him." Deputy Collins interrupted.

"Thanks." JJ said as she looked over at Morgan who looked pissed. He didn't like the idea of JJ being with that Deputy all day long. JJ turned to walk out of the room and Collins set his hand on the small of JJs back while he guided her through the door. Morgan was fuming; he didn't want this guy touching JJ at all. He couldn't help but think of the way JJs back arched up towards him when they were making love, and Morgan didn't want Collins touching her there, let alone anywhere. If he got up from the table right now it would be too obvious as to what he was going to do, so instead he just sat there and watched JJ walk off with Deputy grab ass.

This doesn't feel right JJ immediately thought as he placed his hand on her back. Once they were through the doorway and into the other room, JJ swayed out of his grasp and stood next to him. Looking over at Collins JJ felt embarrassed, she was flattered; she just didn't like how upfront he was and the fact that the whole team saw that, including Morgan. They made their way over to the elevator in silence.

"Sorry about that." Collins said as they stepped into the elevator.

"About what?" JJ retorted, knowing exactly what he was talking about, but not wanting to stand in silence.

"The gesture earlier." He admitted looking over at her. "Im just not used to FBI agents like you."

"Oh its really no big deal." JJ said as she smiled nervously.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure." Collins replied.

"Yeah its fine." JJ reassured him.

The doors opened, thank go, JJ thought, because that 30 second ride was 30 seconds too long. Once they cleared the elevator JJ spotted the guy she was looking for because they had worked together before and she made her way over to him, to get away from her shadow that was Collins. JJ was putting together a statement on her laptop and her phone went off beside the screen, Morgan had texted her.

'_Hows it going with the Deputy'_ Morgan tried to convey a joke through text.

'_Great, we had a quickie in the elevator on the way up here.'_ Sensing what he was getting at JJ played back.

'_Damn.' _Was all Morgan could say, his mind was running wild with images of JJ being taken in an elevator.

'_What?I was totally joking…' _JJ said thinking he was pissed off at her joke.

'_Now you got me wanting to have a quickie in the elevator…' _Morgan said completely serious.

'_Bad idea, this is a police station.' _She joked.

'_Ill have one anywhere I just need you right now.' _He felt the front of his jeans getting tighter and he hoped JJ would comply.

'_That's not funny Morgan.' _JJ retorted

'_Im not joking.' _JJ read his response and felt horny. The fact that this man was thinking about being with her while working turned her on so much.

'_That would not be professional and it would be interfering with the job, like what I was talking about.'_ Morgan understood where she was coming from, he just didn't care.

'_Youre right, it wouldn't be professional at all. I want to hear you moan my name, so that wouldn't be professional now would it?' _He said knowing that he was making progress with her.

'_Derek Morgan.'_ JJ scolded.

'_Please, Jen, I need you.' _ Morgan felt pathetic for begging but he couldn't help it.

He didn't receive a response, a few minutes later he heard the elevator door bing open and he looked up to see JJ staring directly at him. She didn't move from her spot she just stood there like she was waiting to go to another floor, Morgan too the invitation and rose from his seat to go meet her. The doors started to close just as Morgan reached them and JJ pressed the arrow button so they would open back up. Once in the elevator they stared at each other until the doors closed 5 seconds later and Derek already had JJ pinned up against the wall. The sweet kiss from before was long gone as the two seemed to devour each others mouths with bruising kisses. Morgan moved from JJs mouth to the spot on her neck that made her go weak as he pressed his already hardened member on her thigh, hearing her moan only turned him on more.

"Derek.." JJ panted. "Im not having sex with you in the elevator I just needed something to hold me over until we get back to the hotel." JJ said in between breaths.

Derek couldn't respond as he felt JJs hips grind against his making the friction in his jeans almost unbearable. The dings of each passing floor went on as they continued to kiss for about 20 seconds, both of them already about to come in their clothes. And finally the elevator started to slow down causing the two to jump apart and lean on the hand rails, opposite each other in the elevator. Once it came to a halt JJ got out, not wanting to risk being alone with him again and she turned around to press the down button for him to get back to his floor.

"Youre going down now Morgan." JJ smiled as she tried to recompose herself.

Morgan leaned halfway out of the doors so they wouldn't close and whispered, "Ill be going down on you later."

"Goodbye." JJ said as she tried to hide her quiet moan and the soft pink hues that were taking over her cheeks.

"See ya later." Morgan said as the doors closed.

Well eventually talk about what we are, but tonight will not be that night, because I cant handle this, JJ thought to herself as she sat down in her chair in front of her laptop. Collins looked up from his paperwork and noticed how flustered JJ looked, "Whered you bolt off to?"

"Just had to take care of something." JJ smiled back trying to hide what happened.

Morgan was back at his box of files downstairs and he leaned over to pick up a few papers he dropped when he saw JJ just waiting there for him with her devious look on her face. He smiled to himself as he picked them up and organized them. Prentiss turned around and laughed at Morgan after seeing him practically run to JJ in the elevator. "How was the elevator hookup?" Prentiss laughed.

"What?" Morgan asked looking up at her.

"Oh I saw you two get in the elevator together." Prentiss smiled.

"That," Morgan chuckled, "That was nothing."

"Mhmmmmm." Prentiss said as she turned back to the dry erase board to mark something down.

Morgan readjusted his sitting position because he was too hard and he just couldn't get comfortable. The things that JJ could do to him, he would never understand.


	13. Chapter 13

The day was winding down, thank god, JJ thought as she closed up her laptop and headed to the elevator to go back down to her team. JJ stood in the elevator, waiting for the doors to close, and she thought back to a few hours ago when she was in that exact spot with Morgan. Her cheeks instantly felt flushed and she felt her body temperature go up. The moment with him may have only lasted 45 seconds but she had never felt so much passion in her life, she felt needed, and she needed him just as much. Placing her hand onto the cold metal bar to brace her stance, JJ felt light headed, more like incredibly horny, due to her thoughts. She was still wet from their previous encounter, there was a pool in her black panties and no doubt she is ready for Morgan when they get back to the hotel. JJ was snapped from her thoughts as the doors began to close, she slowly closed her eyes relishing in the fact that she would soon be with Morgan. The doors stopped suddenly as someones forearm slid in between the open space, stopping the doors from closing. JJ sighed as soon as she saw who stepped into the elevator, it was Deputy Grab Ass.

"Hows it going, JJ?" He asked as he pressed the button to close the door.

"Fine, just happy the day is over, that's all." JJ replied smiling, trying to keep the conversation to a minimum.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked stepping closer to her.

"Probably just hanging out with Agent Morgan." She said as she avoided eye contact.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" He blurted out.

"Um, what?" JJ questioned as the elevator slowed down.

Just as the doors began to open Collins leaned in and kissed JJ. She gasped and her eyes were left wide open as he pushed his lips on hers. The team was waiting for JJ so they could head out so they were all watching the elevator awaiting her arrival. As soon as the doors opened everyones jaw dropped as they tried to take in the scene before them. Prentiss was standing next to Morgan and she felt him immediately tense up when he saw what was happening. Prentiss grabbed onto Morgans arm to keep him from doing something that he would regret, the action failed. JJ shoved Collins off of her and stepped out of the elevator accidently bumping into Morgan who had fury in his eyes.

"Morgan don't!" Prentiss exclaimed as she felt his arm slip from his grasp. Only she knew what was about to happen because she is the only one who truly knew what was going on between them. Morgan lurched forward with his hand in a fist and his arm raised ready to deliver a punch to the guys jaw who just kissed his girl.

"Derek," JJ shouted as she stepped in between Collins and Morgan, trying to calm down the situation. "Lets just go." She grabbed him by his broad shoulders and tried to calm his heavy breathing.

"Jen.." Morgan said basically pleading with her to let him beat the pulp out of this guy.

"Just take me home." JJ said basically saying anything to get him to calm down and not make a scene.

Collins backed up against the far wall of the elevator trying to put as much distance between Morgan and himself. He knew he fucked up, but he just couldn't control himself. Morgan lowered his arm and intertwined his hand with JJs as she led him to the back of the group. Prentiss stepped forward and pressed the up button on the elevator, closing the door and send Collins back upstairs. She turned around and looked at the rest of her team, everyone was there except for Hotch. Emily internally sighed thanking god that Hotch didn't witness what had just happened because he would have been livid. Reid was talking to the police chief and Rossi was looking at JJ and Morgan along with the rest of the department. The little scene had attracted a lot of attention and now everyone couldn't peel their eyes off of the two agents.

"Morgan," JJ said as she tried to gain eye contact with him, "Look at me."

"What?" Morgan snapped as his dark eyes locked with JJ.

"Im fine, it was a mistake." JJ said trying to calm him down.

"That guy just kissed you JJ!" Morgan said furrowing his brow and pointing at the closed elevator doors, obviously still furious.

"Please Derek," JJ said as she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Remember what you said we were going to be doing right now?"

JJ earned a slight chuckle from Morgan so she leaned back and looked up at his face, seeing that he significantly calmed down. Morgan let out a sigh at the loss of her breath on his neck, but he suddenly realized how close they actually were and the audience they had gained. Reid and Rossi were looking at the two of them with wide eyes and Prentiss stood there with a slight smile on her face, the rest of the police department stood in awe. Morgan looked around the room at everyone and soon they all went back to work and tried to push aside the sexual energy that was radiating from the two of them. Morgan heard JJ clear her throat and take her hands out of his grasp then slowly backing away from him, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Is everything alright?" Hotch said as he found his team standing at the elevator door all staring at each other.

"Oh, everything is just peachy, Hotch." Emily laughed pressing the down button on the elevator so they could all leave for the night.

As the team got into the elevator, Morgan and JJ stood on opposite sides of the small space, thinking back to their previous elevator encounter, grins spread across their faces.

"Going down." JJ said as she looked over at Morgan while she pushed the button that said 1 on it. He let out a laugh and he winked at her getting even more excited for the hotel room.

They didnt worry about exchanging glances on the elevator because everyone was so consumed in conversation and too tired to even notice.

Once everyone was back at the hotel, Hotch checked in for them. Morgan got his key and so did JJ so they headed upstairs leaving the team following closely behind. JJ didn't waste any time as soon as she had her door open she grabbed Morgans wrist and pulled him inside.

"That was hot." JJ said as she pushed Morgan up against the backside of the door.

"Youre hot." Morgan said as he crashed his lips onto hers pulling her against him.

"Morga, I cant wait any longer." JJ said while moaning into his mouth. And it was true, they couldn't wait any longer, it had been a long day. The elevator makeout was hot and temporary but right now the needed a release, they had been hot and bothered since around 12 and it was 8pm. Morgan pushed himself against JJ trying to get his member as hard against her skirt as possible. JJ rolled her hips against him when she felt him against her inner thigh. Morgan moved his lips down her neck as he slid his hands down her thighs simultaneously to grab the end of her skirt. Once he bunched her skirt all the way up at her hips JJ was already working on unbuckling his belt and unzipping the zipper. Morgan switched positions with JJ slamming her against the door. All of the gentleness was gone because they couldn't handle it any longer. Morgan practically came in his pants when he felt JJ slide her hand down into his boxers, he dipped his head into her neck and started panting.

"I liked seeing you jealous." JJ whispered into his ear. Her tone was so sexy Morgan didn't know what to do with her. He quickly moved his hands from her back to her hips, making them roll even harder against him. JJ could tell that Morgan was angry about what happened earlier and she was going to help him get over it in more ways than one. She slowed Morgan to put his hands everywhere and she was going to let him do what he wanted. Derek slowly slid his hand between JJs legs spreading them open for him to gain entrance. She leaned her head back against the door as he moved his fingers along her folds from the outside of her panties.

"So wet.." Morgan purred into her neck as he began sucking on her weak spot.

"Please." JJ begged. She didn't like being teased but she understood why he was doing what he was doing.

Morgan stopped teasing as he slid her panties to the side, not wanting to waste anytime. JJ grabbed his member and slid her fingers along it one more time before she led him to her dripping wet entrance. Morgan grabbed her hand and he dragged himself against her folds teasing her once more. JJ was moaning into Morgans neck begging him to enter her and he couldn't handle it anymore so he put his head just inside her. JJ raked her hands all over his back and down to his behind pushing him further into her and earning a low growl from Morgan. Suddenly JJ felt banging against her head and realized that is was someone knocking on the door. Morgan pulled out of JJ and they both groaned at the loss of contact. JJ quickly pulled her skirt down and recomposed herself as Morgan zipped his pants and buckled his belt.

"JJ, unlatch the door, my key card cant get through that." They heard Prentiss say from the other side.

Morgan went over to the desk and grabbed whatever folder he could grab out of JJs bag to make it seem like he was working. JJ looked at him to see if he was ready and he nodded so she opened the door revealing Emily standing there with her bag and key card.

"Sorry, that's my bad." JJ said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"No problem." Emily said as she pushed past JJ to one of the beds and put her bag down. Prentiss saw Morgan sitting at the desk acting as though he was working on something, yeah sure, she thought to herself, they were getting it on.

"Its not that I don't love you, but why are you in here?" JJ laughed as she went over and sat next to her friend.

"The hotel is overbooked so Im rooming with you and Morgan is rooming with Reid while Rossi and Hotch get their own rooms." Emily clarified.

"Pays to be the boss, you get your own room." Morgan said as he stood up.

"Ha yeah." Prentiss laughed.

"Alright Im heading out, see you ladies tomorrow." He solemnly said as he looked at JJ who just smiled up at him.

And with that Derek went to his room to find Reid already passed out. Morgan layed down and carried thoughts of JJs flushed face and soft moans with him to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

JJ surprisingly got to sleep last night without any questions from Emily about Derek. I guess she knew that they hadn't really defined the relationship yet and she didn't want to probe on a night where tensions were high. But since it was the next morning and JJ and Emily were getting ready for work in silence, Emily decided to ask a few questions that had been on her mind.

"Sorry about last night." Prentiss said breaking the silence.

"Sorry about what?" JJ asked poking her head out of the bathroom door giving her friend a questioning look.

"Interrupting you and Morgan." Emily said with a smug smile.

"That was nothing." JJ said as she leaned back into the bathroom to finish doing her hair.

"Oh it didn't seem like nothing." Emily retorted as she walked over to the bathroom totalk to her about it face to face.

"We haven't even defined the relationship yet, what am I supposed to say?" JJ said turning to Emily. "Do you want me to say that he makes me feel amazing and these past two weeks have been spectacular and that I might be in love with him.." JJ stopped herself from continuing.

"What was that last part?" Emily asked a little surprised.

"Nothing, I didn't mean it, it isn't anything until we define it." JJ rushed out.

"Well it sounded like you said you may be in love with him.." Emily trailed off and only getting an eye roll from JJ as a response. "If you were, I could see it. I mean you guys make sense." She finished.

"Do we?" JJ asked putting down her hair dryer turning her attention completely to Prentiss.

"Yeah, Penelope and think you guys would make a hot couple." She laughed. "Actually Pen said you guys would make sexy babies, those were her exact words." Prentiss continued as she watched JJs face form into a smile.

"Em youre killing me." JJ laughed.

The girls conversation was cut short by a knock at the door, Emily went to get it while JJ finished getting ready. When she looked through the peephole, Prentiss found the team on the other side of the door.

"Hey sorry, one second, JJ is just finishing up." Emily said as she grabbed her blazer from the closet and stood outside with the guys.

"Seriously what takes girls so long to get ready, she has no one to impress, were going to be working all day." Reid said as Emily and Morgan exchanged glances because they knew exactly who she was getting all fancy for.

"Im ready!" JJ exclaimed as she rushed out of the bathroom throwing on her heels and grabbing her bag.

Derek couldn't help but notice her outfit; a form fitting charcoal grey pencil skirt, a white button up, and a black blazer. The outfit wasn't anything out of the usual, she just looked beautiful in anything and the way the skirt hugged her curves was the cherry on top. They all exchanged good mornings as they walked down the hall towards the lobby awaiting a long day at the office. Once in the parking lot, Reid, Rossi, and Hotch all got in one SUV while JJ, Morgan, and Prentiss got in the other.

"Jayje if that guy tries anything else on you today, let me know." Morgan said as he gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Thanks but I can take care of myself." JJ replied keeping her eyes on the road, she didn't want to act like a couple in front if Emily if they hadn't defined it yet.

As soon as JJ shot back her comment the whole car got silent, tension took over and it seemed like it was a battle of the wills. Emily was the first to break the crickets, "So that weather were having?" She joked earning an eye roll from both of her team members through the mirror. They pulled up outside the station about 10 minutes later and neither JJ nor Derek made a move to get out of the truck.

"See you guys inside." Emily said as she grabbed her bag and got out of the tension filled car as soon as she possibly could.

"Good thing we didn't get too far last night." Derek said as soon as Prentiss exited the car.

"Yeah, but still it was disappointing." JJ replied giving him a smirk.

"What about last night was disappointing?" Morgan asked looking kind of hurt.

"No I mean the fact that we didn't get to finish." JJ said as her face turned a shade of pink.

Morgan just laughed as he looked at her because he felt the same way she did, they were both hot and bothered and needed a release. Though that was important, there was only one thing more important than sex, defining the relationship.

"What are you doing tonight?" JJ asked snapping Morgan out of his thoughts.

"Nothing special," He stopped mid-sentence, this was his chance to finally ask JJ out like he and Prentiss talked about, "But I could be if you agree to go out with me tonight?" He asked.

"Derek were in California, you don't even know any restaurants around here." JJ laughed.

"Are you turning down my offer Ms. Jareau?" Derek smugly asked turning to face her.

"No, I think its important that we talk about whatever this is," JJ said motioning between them, "It would be an honor to go out with you Agent Morgan." She smiled.

"That's what I thought, Ill have Garcia look up some restaurants around here and Ill call to make a reservation." Morgan replied looking satisfied that he finally is taking the girl of his dreams on a date. Even though they were kind of doing to the whole relationship thing backwards, it will be nice, he thought.

"Im excited." JJ smiled again, taking Morgans hand in hers.

"Me too, Ill make the reservation for 7?" He asked.

"Sounds perfect." JJ said as she leaned over the center counsel and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

Morgan grabbed her neck to hold her in place and she was perfectly okay with the notion. JJ had been wanting something, wanting Derek for so long, she was so happy that she finally had him, it was like a dream come true. The kiss deepened and soon their tongues were battling for dominance.

"We better go inside before I take you in the back seat, Jen." Morgan said pulling back from her soft lips.

"Yeah.." JJ blushed a little wishing that Morgan would take her back there and have his way with her. If it were up to her, they wouldn't have gone to work at all today, they would have just stayed in the hotel room.

The two exited the SUV and headed into the police station while exchanging smiles and glances with each other the whole way. Tonight they were finally going to be able to define their relationship and say everything that they have wanted to say for the past few weeks.


	15. Chapter 15

"You're not going to like this my friend.." Garcia said as she scanned her screens in front of her face. Her demeanor said that something was terribly wrong and she seemed flustered.

"Give it to me straight baby girl." Morgan said as he finished buttoning up his dark grey shirt while beginning to tuck it in.

"Well I had a reservation for you and blondie but now the restaurant manager is saying they're full.." Garcia dragged out.

Morgan stopped what he was doing immediately and took the phone off speaker and pressed it to his ear. "What do you mean they're full?" He asked abruptly.

"Don't kill the messenger, but apparently the kid I made the reservation with over the phone accidently over booked." Garcia rushed out.

"Perfect." Was all Morgan had to say.

"Don't get discouraged handsome, I'm sure you'll think of something." Garcia reassured.

"Were supposed to be leaving in an hour." Morgan said dryly as he undid his now buttoned shirt.

"Well then what are you doing still on the phone with me, hop to it Mr.!" Garcia exclaimed and hung up.

Crazy girl, Morgan thought to himself as he heard the line go dead. Leaning up against the desk and looking into the mirror on the opposite wall he began to think of solutions to the problem. The restaurant that Garcia had arranged was perfect, 5 stars, overlooking the water, romantic lighting, famous people had even dined there before. He stood there in thought and then finally something popped into his head, it wasn't another 5 star restaurant, but it would have to do.

JJ was in the bathroom finishing up curling her hair as Prentiss walked in the room. "Well Well.." She said as she looked at JJ trying to suppress a laugh.

"What are you looking at?" JJ said not taking her eyes away from the mirror.

"Well I thought I was rooming with my friend JJ but I think there is a Victoria Secret Model in my bathroom now." Prentiss said as she walked into the bathroom to continue to bug her friend.

"I don't know what youre talking about." JJ said as she turned to talk to Emily who took a seat on the toilet lid.

"Oh I think you do," Emily paused earning a smile from JJ that spread from ear to ear, "So you got a hot date or something?"

"Or something.." JJ laughed as she got an eye roll from Emily, "Ok, it's a date." She admitted.

"I knew it!" Emily exclaimed.

"Don't go blabbing your mouth about it." JJ said as she turned back to make any final touches to her hair or makeup.

"Oh I would never." Emily said in all honesty.

"That's why I love ya." JJ said as she left Emily sitting by herself in the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked as she got up to find JJ.

"Getting dressed, unless you wanted me to go in my robe?" JJ laughed.

"Im sure Morgan wouldn't mind." Emily said as she plopped down onto her bed and started to look through her phone. "Actually he would probably have you out of that in the first 5 minutes, in all honesty." She stated.

"Emily Prentiss!" JJ whisper screamed as she walked over to her ringing phone. "Know my luck, this will be Hotch saying that I need to do a press conference tonight or something." JJ sighed.

"No you're going on this date even if I need to dress up as you and go on air." Emily laughed.

JJ put a finger to her mouth to tell Emily to be quiet, "Its Derek."

Emily zipped her lips and made a key lock motion then threw away the key.

"Agent Jareau." JJ said acting like she didn't read caller ID.

"That's how you answer your boyfriend?" Morgan joked.

"Well I wouldn't know, I don't have one.." JJ laughed and trailed off waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Not yet." Morgan stated outright.

"So what's this call about, couldn't wait a half hour to hear my voice?" JJ teased.

"That is true but I have bad news.." Morgan admitted.

"Were not going out are we?" JJ asked solemnly.

"The restaurant overbooked and they don't have a table for us." He finally came out with it.

"I guess it's meant to be that we just wait until we get back to DC then." JJ said as she sat down next to Emily on the bed.

"Oh no, Agent Jareau, were going out tonight, no matter what." Morgan said causing JJ to have a confused look run across her face. Emily sat up next to her and looked at her with concern.

"What?" JJ asked utterly confused.

"Just make sure you're ready in a half hour, I'll come pick you up." He said and hung up the phone so she couldn't ask any questions.

JJ lowered the phone from her ear and looked over at Emily who had an equally confused look on her face. "What was hat all about?" Emily pondered.

"The restaurant can't seat us tonight." JJ admitted getting up and heading over to the tiny closet in the corner of the room.

"So since you're still getting dressed, I take it the date is still on?" Emily said with a smile.

"Yeah he said he would be here in a half hour." JJ said as she pulled out her dress from the closet.

"Alright well I'll be heading down to the lobby in about 5 minutes after I gather up my stuff so I can give you two some space." Emily said as she began to grab some of her stuff and her tablet.

"Thanks, Em." JJ smiled as she headed into the bathroom to change.

5 minutes later JJ came out of the bathroom looking hot as all heck. The black dress she had on was strapless and hugged her figure just right, it came to a stop right above her knees, the perfect length. Paired with a pair of black heels she looked like she was going out for a night on the town, and she was excited to see where Morgan was taking her. Emily had just left the room and it was about 10 minutes to 7 and Morgan would be there soon so she just sat down and occupied herself with her phone for the remainder of the time.

Emily walked into one of the quiet areas of the lobby that had a bunch of comfy chairs and tables to work at. If I need to be out of the room for a while, I might as well get some work done, she thought to herself. She spotted Reid in the corner of the room sitting in a chair reading a book, of course.

"Reid?" Emily chuckled and looked down at him.

"Emily, hey, what are you doing down here?" Reid asked as he sat up and motioned to the empty chair across from him.

"I just figured there's some fresh air down here and I could get my work done." She lied not wanting to break the Derek and JJ news to him if he doesn't know yet.

"Morgan kicked me out." Reid said as a confused look washed over his face.

"Really?" Emily asked trying to seem intrigued when she knew exactly what was going on.

"Yeah he said that he had a surprise for me and that I shouldn't come back until 11." Reid continued, "Normally I wouldn't fall for something so childish I just figured he was in a bad mood and I didn't mind coming down here because I brought a lot of books along with some work."

"Hm strange." Emily added trying not to seem suspicious.

"You know what else is strange, the fact that when I was leaving he was taking the entire contents of our room apart." Reid stated.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, actually puzzled by this.

"Well both of our bedside tables are missing and he was in the process of getting our desk chairs out of the door when I was gathering my bag." Reid said, scanning Emilys face for clues.

"That is really odd.." Emily trailed off trying to think about what he was doing. "But Ill keep you company." She said deciding that she should stay down here until 11, just in case they went back to JJs room instead of Morgans after the date.

Back upstairs it was 7:05 and JJ was getting impatient with Morgan, not with the fact that he was late because it was only 5 minutes, and that's no big deal, but with the fact that he never told her what they were doing. Finally a knock came from her door and JJ practically pounced on the handle to get the door open, she was ready to get out of the cramped hotel room.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah.." JJ said giving him a strange look.

"You just seem flustered." He added as he followed her back into her room so she could grab her bag.

Once JJ had her bag in hand she turned around to face Morgan and finally took all of him in. He looked so incredibly handsome. Black dress pants, dark grey button up, my guy sure knows how to dress, JJ thought to herself. Morgan was doing the same thing to her, memorizing her every curve in that dress, she looked so exquisite. The shallow neckline showed just enough leaving him to wonder what she was wearing underneath. He eyes sparkled and they looked more blue than normal, she was breathtaking. He was dragged from his thoughts by JJ clearing her throat.

"So.." JJ said motioning with her hands towards the door.

"Sorry, yeah lets go." Morgan said shaking his head and trying to get his mind right.

"Where are we going?" JJ said as she waited while Morgan closed the door.

"It's a surprise." Was all he had to reply.

"Whatever you say, Agent Morgan." JJ laughed as she turned to walk towards the elevators.

They created small talk on the way down the hall and JJ made occasional guesses as to where they were going but Morgan didn't tell her. Once inside the elevator JJ Went to press the button for floor number 1 but Morgan grabbed her hand and brought t down to her side and he pressed 30, which was the top floor.

"Derek Morgan where on earth are we going?" JJ said as she looked over at her date.

"I told you, it's a surprise." He shot her down again.

"You're killing me." JJ sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Morgan reassured her as he grabbed her hand in his and ran circles across her hand with his thumb.

The door dinged open and they stepped out, side by side, and JJ realized that it was just another floor. There was no surprise restaurant, no concierge, nothing special. They headed to the end of the hall and Morgan opened up a door that said Roof Access on it. She stopped in her tracks causing him to stop too because their fingers were still intertwined.

"What?" He said she he looked down at her.

"This is sketchy.." JJ stated utterly shocked that he was so calm.

"Do you trust me?" Morgan asked stepping closer so that their chests were touching.

"Of course." JJ replied.

Derek leaned down a little and met JJs lips with his in a soft kiss. "Then lets go."

JJ sighed and took Morgans hand back in hers as he lead her up the two flights of steps. Once they reached the top JJ read the sign on the back of the door that said 'Roof access, authorized personnel only.' She looked up at Morgand and gave him another confused look as he just smiled down at her and opened the door. They stepped out onto the roof together and JJ took in the scene before her; a table with candles and a few bags of chips from the vending machine on their floor and some sodas next to that, the chairs were from Morgans room and the table cloth was a white bed sheet. Tears came to her eyes, she couldn't help it as one slipped down her cheek, Derek was quick to catch it.

"Are you still sketched out?" Morgan laughed as he turned her to face him and he wiped her tear away.

"Not in the slightest." JJ sniffled. "Im sorry."

"Don't be, you still look beautiful." Derek said as he led her over to the table and rolled one of the chairs out for her to sit in.

"Man, Derek, you really know how to Woo a girl." JJ laughed as he took the seat across from her.

"Theres only one girl I want to Woo." He admitted.

"So how did you do all of this?" JJ asked looking at the make shift restaurant.

"Well it was quite complicated actually. First I had to get the furniture up here, which took longer than you would think. Then I stole Reids bed sheet once I sent him down to the lobby, so my room is empty for the night." Morgan paused to give JJ an over exaggerated wink, causing her to let out a hearty laugh. "I was late picking you up because I wanted to get the drinks last so they would still be cold, and I got you your favorite chips." He motioned to the two bags of Cheetos sitting in front of her.

"What about the candles?" JJ asked.

"Oh that was easy, I just got them from the gift shop downstairs." Morgan added.

"Wow, just wow." JJ was at a loss for words.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Do I like it?!" JJ repeated, "I absolutely love it! This is perfect" JJ grabbed Morgans hand in hers and he brought it to his lips giving hers a soft peck.

They continued their small talk and exchanging glances between eating their chips and drinking their Coke. The night was going along smoothly and everything was perfect, the view, their talks, and even the food. After about an hour of talking JJ finally decided that it was time that they should clear the air about their relationship so she brought it up, less subtly than she wanted to.

"What are we doing Derek?" She blurted out.

He considered giving her a sarcastic reply and saying that they are sitting on a roof but he decided to be serious, "I don't know." He stated.

"Yeah.." JJ trailed off looking at the skyline.

"I know what I want to be doing." Morgan interjected.

"Derek, Im serious.." JJ was cut off by him.

"That wasn't a sexual innuendo, well it could be, but I know exactly what I want to be doing." He said watching JJs lips turn into a smile. "I want to be dating you, Jen"

"I want the same thing." JJ laughed. "I want date night to become a regular thing, and I don't want to have to sneak around, and I want to have a lot more Cheeto dinners." She was happy that she got that all out because it was 100% true and she just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Oh there will be plenty more Cheeto dinners, I can't wait to tell our kids about our first date over vending machine food." Morgan laughed. "Well I mean.." Morgan stuttered nervously for a second.

"I know exactly what you mean, Derek, I'm in this for the long run too." JJ smiled at him. The fact that he thought about them having kids made her grin from ear to ear. She thought back to what Garcia said about them having sexy babies, yeah that is definitely true.

They decided to go back downstairs around 9:30pm, JJ offered to help Morgan bring down the furniture but he said that it was okay to leave it there. When they got back to Morgans room the sex was different, it wasn't just sex. They made love, they both gave their whole selves away to each other and they loved it. As if an hour and a half wasn't enough time for them to be alone together, in bed, 11 pm was coming up quickly and JJ knew that she need to get back to her room before Spence got back. They both got dressed as they exchanged glances and smiles, Derek zipped up her dress and led her to his door.

"Don't walk me back, it will be too suspicious." JJ said as she leaned up against the back of his door.

"Good idea." Morgan said as he leaned down and gave her swollen lips a final kiss.

"Goodnight Derek." JJ smiled as she began to open the door.

"Goodnight girlfriend." Derek responded quietly so no one could hear since the door was open.

Their first official date night was over and it left them both with smiles plastered on their faces. JJ got back to her room and got into her PJs then crawled into bed and turned on the TV, waiting for Emily to come back. She finally got her face to relax back into a normal position, resting her muscles from smiling all night, just as Emily opened the door.

"So how was it?" Emily asked standing at the foot of her bed.

"It was absolutely perfect." JJ responded as he mouth curled into another smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm so happy that you love this story! I've had a blast writing it and hearing what you guys have had to say. I'm going to continue writing it and I'm going to add in 200 per everyone's request. Obviously I'm going to add little twists here and there to make it my own, so beware. Emily will still be in here, it's kind of like she never left. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I love you guys!  
_**

Its been three months since JJ and Morgan officially defined the relationship and things couldn't be going any better for them. The team still didn't know, well besides Emily. Hotch had his suspicions but he disregarded them because they weren't really being that obvious and they weren't affecting the team. More and more date nights occurred as well as sleepovers. Morgan was practically living at JJs, that didn't bother her one bit. She loved her house and Morgans was a total bachelor pad. He didn't officially move in, but it was getting to that point to where they would need to talk about it. They had just started driving to work together because they thought two cars was a waste of gas money. As long as they walked in separately, no one would suspect a thing. While their relationship was thriving and things were going well, the Bureau was going through a rough patch. They had just lost Erin Strauss, as much as they didn't like her, it still was a shock. Rossi was struggling with it too seeing as they had gotten closer in the past few months. Hotch was having issues with Jack and a bully at school and Emily was having issues with his past. Nothing too serious but the team was still trying to get over Erin. There was going to be a new section chief coming within this week and everyone was excited and nervous at the same time.

"You almost ready?" Morgan yelled up to JJ from the kitchen. She was still upstairs getting ready and he was grabbing coffee for the ride.

"Yeah almost, just give me 2 minutes!" JJ shouted back running across the hall to the bathroom.

Morgan laughed to himself as he sipped his coffee because he knew that it was going to be more like 10 minutes at this point. "Maybe if you woke up earlier to go on that run with an old friend, you wouldn't be running late." Morgan told her as she came into the kitchen while trying to get her shoes on at the same time.

"We got breakfast after, that's what held me up." JJ retorted placing her phone on the counter next to her bag and going to sit down so she could get her heels on all the way.

"You got breakfast?" Morgan laughed, "You always say theres never time for breakfast, she must be a good friend."

"We needed some energy after our workout so he took me out for something small." JJ said.

One word stuck out to Morgan, _he,_ JJ said she was going to work out with an old friend, I guess I just automatically assumed it was a girl, Morgan thought to himself. JJ had her shoes on now and she was adding cream to her coffee when her phone went off with a text across the screen.

"Jayje, you got a text." Morgan said as he went to hand her the phone.

"Shit," JJ cursed under her breath as she accidently spilled the cream on the counter, "What does it say?"

Morgan slide his fingers across the screen to unlock her phone and he smiled at her home screen, a photo of them they had just taken a few days prior. He opened up the green message box and clicked on the most recent conversation. "You don't have the number saved, they probably texted you by accident." Morgan said as he read the text to himself.

"Thanks," JJ said as she quickly tried to grab the phone away from Morgan before he could read it, "You ready?"

"Yeah, I was just waiting on you." Morgan said as he grabbed his keys and headed out the front door. Once they were in the car JJ started talking about something Morgan wasn't really listening to because he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts. She didn't get the phone away from him fast enough, he read the text, and he was severely confused. He just kept replaying the words in his mind and it just made him more and more angry, _Jennifer, we need to talk later. Same spot, 8?_ Obviously the text wasn't from a complete stranger because the person knew her name and obviously has a history with her.

"Oh and Ill be coming home late tonight." JJ said capturing Morgan out of his trance.

"Why?" Morgan asked as his mind flooded with possibilities of what she could be doing with this 'old friend'.

"I just have a lot of files and apparently the new section chief is putting out a press conference. " JJ said as she looked over at Morgan with a raised brow. Why was he in such a bad mood?

"Okay." Morgan replied shortly.

"Babe," JJ said as she placed her hand on his knee while he was driving, "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." Morgan said, it was their thing now, they always said peachy ever since the plane ride when Morgan asked JJ how she was doing.

"I wish I was coming home with you though," JJ said with a smirk across her lips as she slid her hand up his thigh to his crotch, "Because you look mighty fine in that new shirt." JJ laughed as she ran her hand back to his knee.

"Yeah, me too." Morgan smiled trying to forget about what happened this morning. "Youll be home eventually though." He looked over at her a locked her gaze for the first time that day and there was something different about her.

Once they were in the round table room and everyone was together chatting, they both seemed to forget the tension from that morning and the car ride. Everyone was seated and they spotted Hotch walking down the hall to meet them.

"So I heard were meeting him today." Emily said breaking the silence.

"He has a pretty impressive background." Reid chimed in.

"Well he has big shoes to fill, so I hope he does." Rossi said earning a look from everyone because tey all knew how close they were.

"As you guys all know, youll be meeting the new section chief today, Agent Cruz." Hotch said as he entered the room and took his seat.

"Matt Cruz?" JJ asked abruptly looking up from her case file.

"Yes." Hotch replied. "Now I know we never like change but I fell this is a good change for us so give him a warm welcome." And with that Cruz walked in the door from the back of the room and everyone stood up to greet him.

JJ felt like her heart was in her ears, she heard her pulse and nothing else. How had her past come back to get her in the one place that she felt safe?

"Agent Cruz." JJ firmly shook his hand and nodded her head. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Cruz replied while looking directly at JJ, sensing the awkwardness, he looked to everyone else, "It's an honor to be able to work with you all, I look forward to it."

"As do we, sir." Penelope is just about to brief us on a possible new case, we haven't been invited in yet, but we fell that we will." Hotch said as everyone sat down.

"I actually have to meet some other people, in my office but Ill catch up with you guys a little later." Cruz said as he took one step outside the door and poked his head back in, "Agent Jareau, were meeting later for the press conference at the usual spot right?" He asked

"Yes, 8 pm sir." JJ replied looking directly to Morgan to see if he knew what they were talking about.

Cruz dismissed himself from the room. Morgan avoided JJs eye contact, he knew that if he looked at her she would read him like an open book and find out that he knows what the text read. Morgan put two and two together, JJ and Cruz must know each other, hes the old friend she saw this morning for their 'workout'. Morgan became infuriated when he started to think about them 'working out' he hated the idea of another man pleasuring JJ when that was his job. He hated to think of her lips on someone elses body. But he was getting way ahead of himself, he didn't know if they she was cheating on him, but he wanted to find out so he had to confront her.

Later on that day, Morgan finished the paperwork he had been doing and decided that he was going to talk to JJ and see what was going on. He got up from his desk and walked down the hallway to her office, once outside, he noticed something off. JJs door was closed and the shades were shut too, JJ never had her office like that, never. Morgan knocked and let himself in. JJ was seated behind her desk and Cruz was in the seat right in front of it.

"Agent Morgan," Cruz said as he stood up, "Have a good afternoon."

"You too, sir." Morgan replied as he watched him exit JJs messy office.

"Hey, Derek, whats up?" JJ asked as she closed a file that was on her desk and slid it into her drawer.

"Whats up with you and Cruz, are you sleeping together?" Morgan asked, totally out of the blue, he just needed it off his chest.

"Are you serious?" JJ asked completely flabbergasted.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Morgan retorted. "You have been acting weird these last few weeks and then this morning with the text from the strange number, which was his, and the tension between you and Cruz, need I go on?" Morgan let out a breath.

JJs face went from utter shock to hurt in the matter of a few milliseconds. Morgan instantly knew that he had said something wrong. "Honestly?" JJ said as she looked up at Morgan from the other side of the desk. "I have wanted to be with you since go knows when and now you think Im cheating?"

"Well how do you explain you and Cruz?" Morgan asked.

"Weve worked together in the past at the state department and no one was supposed to know. I didn't know he was filling Erins position, I was shocked to see him this morning. And to answer your question, I have been texting him but that really was for a press conference and were meeting at a place we used to get coffee at when we worked together. Had enough of my explaining?" JJ asked, ticked off.

"Yeah, I just don't understand why you couldn't tell me." Derek responded walking around the desk to take JJs hands in his.

"You know how things run at State Department, its top secret." JJ said as she placed her cheek on Morgans chest while he embraced her.

"Im sorry." Morgan said, breaking the silence.

"You know I love you right?" JJ asked looking up into his deep brown eyes.

"I love you too, Jennifer." Morgan said looking down at her and brushing their lips together.

After they talked for a little while, Morgan headed back to his desk to gather his things up to go home while JJ stayed and worked on her paperwork. Morgan was walking out to his car with a smirk on his face because he was happy they left things, just then, on a good note. Little did he know that soon things would be turned upside down and he was going to find out some very, new, and very interesting facts about JJ. JJs life was about to drastically change within the next few hours and she didn't even realize it.


	17. Chapter 17

JJ was sitting at her desk gathering her stuff up for the night it was about 7:30 and she needed to meet Cruz to talk about the press conference. She was happy the way she left things with Derek, but she did feel bad about not being honest with him in the first place. The fact that Cruz is the new section chief is both a benefit and flaw because yeah JJ had a history with him, a strictly professional history, but because of what happened at the state department job. That's the aspect of the whole situation that she can't tell Morgan. The state department job changed her, in more ways than one, for good and for bad. JJ thought mostly for the better because it made her stronger, but she didn't want to expose her weakness to her team. She knew that there were people looking for her, both foreign and domestic, and that was he major weakness. She never felt safe, other than when she was with Morgan and she didn't want to lose that. Once she was all packed up she headed out to the elevator, waiting for it to arrive she took out her phone and realized that she had two missed calls from Cruz. JJ dialed him back to see what he needed, it couldn't be that big of a deal because they were meeting in less than 15 minutes anyways. It went straight to voicemail, that's strange, JJ thought as she stepped into the elevator. Once she got out to the parking lot, accidently bumping into someone, she dropped her purse. The man she bumped into didn't stop, or apologize, he just kept walking. 'What a dick' JJ thought to herself.

'_What do you want me to have cooking for dinner' _Morgan texted her.

'_Something simple, Ill be home by 8:45, the meeting shouldn't take long.'_ JJ responded while sitting in her car before she started it.

'_OK, Ill think of something. Good luck.'_

'_Thank you, see you later.' _And with that JJ put her phone in the center console.

She reached for her keys which she thought she had in her purse but was confused because they weren't in there. Then she looked by her phone and all over the console and she checked the ignition too, they were nowhere to be found. She started to get frustrated because she didn't want to keep Cruz waiting. Deciding that she must have dropped them when her purse fell, she looked out of the windshield to see if she could spot them anywhere near the elevator. Suddenly someone knocked on her driver side window, while hold her keys in the other hand. Not knowing what to do she just sat there for a few seconds, the man who was holding her keys was standing so close that she couldn't see above his chest. Then JJ heard a light rustle in her back seat and the hair on the back of her neck stood up, someone was in the car and she was cornered with nowhere to go.

Morgan was back at JJs trying to decide what to make for dinner, something simple and quick, he thought, shell be home in less than an hour. He decided on chicken and pasta, easy enough. He took out his phone and decided to call JJ really quick to see if that was okay with her, he figured she wasn't with Cruz yet so he still had time to talk to her. He dialed her number.

JJ sat in the front seat of her car unsure of what to do. Only a minute has passed since she got in the car and the guy had knocked on her window about 10 seconds ago. She needed to act fast so that she could get out of the car. The person in the backseat still didn't know that JJ heard him so she had that on her side, or else they wouldeve already revealed themselves. Suddenly she saw her phone light up, it was on silent sitting by her purse. Once she saw that it was Morgan a wave of relief rushed over her even though she wasn't getting out of this predicament any time soon, and she knew that. She grabbed her phone and pressed the answer button then suddenly the guy in the backseat revealed himself.

"Don't answer the phone, Jennifer." A framilar voice said to her.

But he was too late, JJ had already slid her fingers across the green space and she knew Derek was on the other end.

"What do you want, Askari?" JJ asked looking into her rearview mirror, immediately noticing the voice. She made sure to mention the name because Morgan was listening.

"You know why Im here." He said as he scooted up closer to her and got in her ear.

"Im not giving you the code." JJ spit out.

"I figured, that's why were giving you a little incentive." Askari said as he pointed out the window to where the man with JJs keys was standing. She watched the mystery man walk over to a white van and open the back door, JJ immediately recognized the man in the back as Cruz although she still didn't know who the man was who had the door open because he had a mask on. "Get out."

"What?" JJ asked still looking at Cruz who was passed out.

"Get out of the car and get into the van." He said, losing his patience.

"No, we can take my car." JJ said trying to think of a way to stay in control. She slowly reached for her phone from the center console and put it in her blazer pocket to make sure Morgan was with her the whole time. If she was in the backseat of a van she wouldn't have any control.

"You lost your chance." Askari said in a dry, bored tone. And with that he pulled a gun out of his pocket and hit JJ in the back of the head with it, rendering her unconscious. He grabbed her gun from her belt and put it on the seat next to her, without ever realizing that her phone was gone from its original spot.

The guy in the mask made his way over to the car and effortlessly lifted her out of the seat and over his shoulder. Now it was only a matter of time before Morgan notified Hotch and the team would be on their way to not only find her, but find out secrets about her past that JJ would rather not share.


	18. Chapter 18

He wasn't sure what was happening, he wasn't sure if she was joking or not. He knew she wasn't joking but he just didn't want to believe it, how could JJ be in danger when she was supposed to be with Cruz or at the BAU? Rather than standing in her kitchen doing nothing, Morgan did the only thing he knew to do in the moment, he called Hotch.

"Morgan?" Hotch answered his phone in a puzzled state because he didn't understand why he would be calling him off hours.

"Something happened to JJ, I don't know what to do." Morgan practically cried out.

"What do you mean something happened to her, we were all together, practically an hour ago," Hotch responded trying to understand the situation.

"Someone took her I heard the whole thing because she called me, I still have her on the cell, the signal is still strong, Im calling you from her house phone." Morgan explained.

"Ill call the rest of the team, meet back at the office." Hotch said and hung up.

Morgan seemed to freeze time and focus in on JJs phone. There was muffled talking and he could hear her trying to shift around, she must've woken up from being knocked out. He was afraid to talk just in case they heard him but he figured it to be unlikely so he took his chances knowing JJ would want to know hes there with her. He got into his car and put JJ on speaker so he could get to the BAU as soon as possible.

"JJ?" Morgan asked into the air just taking a total shot in the dark that she could hear him.

She couldn't hear him when he first spoke but she felt the vibrations in her blazer pocket. Looking around in the van she saw Askari driving and the masked guy in the passenger seat. The only thing separating her from them was a small window from the bed of the van to the front two seats. They obviously thought she was still knocked out because they hadn't turned around to check on her. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and brought it up to her ear.

"Derek I don't know where I am, they broke into my car at the BAU and knocked me out. Im in the back of a van. The man who is driving is Askari I worked with him when I was overseas for the state department. You need to find Cruz, they have him." JJ tried to get as much info out as she could before they saw her on the phone.

"JJ listen to me, did you see a plate number?" Morgan said as he started to write down everything she was saying while he was at a stop light.

"I only got the last two because of the angle the car was parked, 31. It's a white van with no windows in the back and it has some sort of design on it. I couldn't tell I was loopy from them hitting me." JJ whispered.

"Hey!" The masked man exclaimed as he turned around to see if she was awake.

JJ instantly froze, she thought they had seen her phone. But luckily for her they didn't.

"Who are you talking to, bitch?" He shouted.

"Myself." JJ responded as she slid her phone back into her pocket.

Morgans breath hitched on the other side of the line as he heard the man speaking to JJ.

"We're coming Jen." Morgan said as he put the phone down but left it on speaker so he could hear what they were talking about.

He pulled up outside the BAU and rushed inside to meet the team, he made it to the round table room as soon as people started asking questions.

"What is so vital that were all here right now?" Emily asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Wheres JJ?" Reid asked as he looked around the room searching for one of his best friends.

"She was taken about a half hour ago from our parking lot and I still have her on the line. Garcia take this, JJ is on the other end, I need you to track the call." Morgan said as he began pacing.

"What do you mean she is missing?" Rossi asked.

"We were meeting at her house, like we do every night, and I was making dinner for us when I received a call from her. Nothing was happening at first but then it hit me what was going on so I called Hotch on her land line and now were all here." Morgan explained earning surprised looks from the team because he just came out about their relationship.

"Could she describe who took her?" Hotch asked ignoring the blatant breaking of the no dating rule, he didn't care in that moment.

"She knows who he is, she worked with him when she was over seas for the state department job, his name is Askari." Morgan said furiously.

"Garcia get working on that trace, Morgan you stay here with Reid and work the profile, Rossi take Prentiss out to JJs car and see what you can find, Im going to see what our state department friends know about JJ." Hotch said as everyone started to move but they quickly turned to Morgan when he snapped.

"You seriously want me here working a profile when I should be out there looking for her?" Morgan asked with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Morgan, you are obviously tied to this personally, that is an issue, we need you with a clear head so stay here with Reid." Hotch said as he walked out of the room.

"Man Hotch seemed pissed." Reid said as he walked over to look at the screen Garcia had pulled up.

"He has no reason to be he knows I should be out there." Morgan added as he slammed his fist on the table.

"No hes right, since apparently you and JJ are in a personal relationship, you need to have a clear mind." Reid said as he turned around to read Morgans facial expression.

"Lets do this." Morgan sighed and walked over to Reid.

Meanwhile JJ was in the back of the van still but it was parked somewhere and they had gotten out about ten minutes ago, taking a chace she pulled out her phone and started talking to Morgan again.

"Morgan, are you still there?" JJ whispered.

Garcia practically jumped in her chair as JJs voice rang through her small tech space.

"Jayje, you got me, its Garcia." She said with a worried voice.

"Hey Garcia." JJ replied trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hows it going?" Garcia asked with worry laced on her lips.

"Fine, right now Im still in the back of the van, theyre gone somewhere. Look I don't know how much time I have left without them but I kno who the other guy is, its.." JJ was cut off by the back door sliding open.

"Bitch, gimme that." The masked man spit in her face as he grabbed the phone from her hand. JJ let out a slight whimper as he smacked her across the face while Garcia was on the other end of the line with tears running down her cheeks.

Garcia had never moved that fast in her life, she grabbed her laptop and ran to the round table room once the trace had found JJs location.

"Derek, shes at the warehouse right off the east expressway." Garcia breathed out as soon as she reached the room.

"Give it to me on a map Reid." Morgan said as he turned towards him.

"Its about a half hour from our location." Reid said as he turned to face Morgan with a little regret in his voice because he knew JJ didn't have the time.

"Lets go, Garcia let everyone know where to meet." Morgan said as he ran out of the room.


End file.
